


Beautiful Lie

by LenaAckerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Levi, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Dream Manipulation, Eren Has Nothing To Do with A/B/O, Eventual Levi/Eren Jaeger - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Good Ol' Hanji, Graphic Description of Corpses, Human!Eren, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Being An Asshole, Levi Craves Eren's Blood, Levi Has An Obsession With Tea, Levi Ships Olou/Petra, M/M, May be triggering for some, Murder for the sake of science, Murdering Vampires, Original Female Character - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Psychic Bond, Sawny and Bean, Self-harming, Survey Corps are Vampire Hunters, Top!Levi, a/b/o dynamics, bottom!Eren, non-binary Hanji Zoe, riren - Freeform, scenes from canon, vampire!levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaAckerman/pseuds/LenaAckerman
Summary: "I was just a regular university student with an ordinary life. How did I end up being in a corporation that hunts vampires and under the guardianship of one?"


Eren Jaeger never imagined that vampires were real. When he goes to his dream collage in a different country he is attacked by an inhuman creature and rescued by another inhuman creature. Eren is forced into the world of the Survey Corps, led by Erwin Smith and placed under the care of Levi Ackerman, the very person who saved him. However Levi has more to him then meets the eye.
 
  Vampire!Levi x Human!Eren





	1. Blood on the Pavement

**Eren swirled the cup of coffee in his hands, watching the golden brown liquid swirl around the ivory porcelain and creating a vortex in the middle.** The seeping warmth from the beverage heated his hands, making him think of the warmth his mother's own hands held when she was alive.

Eren sighed and took a sip of the beverage, grimacing at the hellish taste that passed over his tongue and leaving a bitter tang in his mouth. Why didn't this kitchenette have any sugar? He could barely deal with black coffee, and he had been lucky enough to find a half empty carton of milk in the fridge that if it had been another day he wouldn't have trusted.

"I think it's about time I find a job," Eren grumbled into his cup.

His teal green eyes travelled to the entrance of the kitchenette when his roommate — a guy Eren swore was evolved from horses rather than apes like normal humans — walked into the kitchen. Jean Kirstein, to put it mildly, was a dick. Eren barely knew him for a week and already knew that the horseface was extremely arrogant with ash brown hair that Eren swore he dyed every now and then. He was dressed only in a towel, water dripping onto the ground from his wet hair. Another thing Eren learnt about Jean; he liked to show off his body and walk around in a towel after getting out of the shower. Eren felt his left eye twitch in annoyance.

"Can't you get dressed before walking around?" Eren growled. "I really don't want to see that I was right and you're actually a centaur."

"You're just jealous," Jean commented, walking towards the fridge. Eren contemplated throwing his searing cup of coffee onto Jean. It would make his day better to witness the horseface howl in pain as the hot liquid made contact with his body. "What's with the creepy grin Jaeger?"

"Just imagining the agony on your face when I throw this cup of coffee onto you," Eren answered, draining the coffee in one go so he didn't have to taste it.

"Are you some kind of sadist Jaeger?" Jean asked, opening the fridge door. He grimaced at the sight of the empty fridge in front of him. "Who drank all the fucking milk?"

"Who's supposed to be in charge of groceries?" Eren asked. The others in the dorm had been here longer than Eren and the German boy wasn't sure if they had made a schedule yet.

"We haven't figured that out yet," Jean answered. "As far as I know Connie had bought the milk. But since you're the new boy you can welcome yourself here and buy the groceries."

"Whatever," Eren sighed, bringing the cup to the sink to wash. Fuck you, was what Eren wanted to say. After washing, drying and putting away the cup he turned to Jean, grimacing as he noticed that the towel around his waist was almost falling off. "Please put some clothes on."

* * *

**Eren had been surprised when he had received the acceptance letter to Trost University in America.** He had originally thought that because he lived in Germany he wouldn't have been accepted, but he had been. Eren had even memorised the letter sent to him.

_Dear Mr Jaeger,_  
We are proud to tell you that you have been accepted into Trost University in the Bachelor of Arts. We hope we'll see you soon.   
~ sincerely UOT

So of course he had been on the first plane to America and had arrived two days ago. Classes didn't start until next week which gave him plenty of time to get to know the people he would be sharing a dorm with as well as his dorm supervisor. When Eren had received his dorm and room number he had been thrilled to make new friends, instead he had met a man whose head he wanted to rip off. The only person he met who wasn't on his ' _To Kill List_ ' had been a little blond coconut named Armin Arlert. Eren met the boy when he was having trouble opening the dorm door and the boy was there at the right time.

Another person Eren had met who he didn't want to murder was a ravenette girl named Mikasa Ackerman. Mikasa's mother was born in Japan and moved to America when she was twenty for the same reason Eren did, where she met Mikasa's father. They had gotten married and had Mikasa, who inherited her mother's genetics.

"So Eren, what are you studying?" Armin asked, sipping his chocolate milkshake and getting a milk moustache.

"My minors are science, English, maths and German and my major is music," Eren answered into his own cappuccino.

"Why are you taking German Eren?" Mikasa asked. She was nursing a black coffee, something Eren questioned himself on how she was able to drink. "Aren't you German?"

Eren shrugged as he answered, "easy marks. I wanna watch people try and pronounce words that comes easy to me."

"Isn't that cheating?" Armin asked. Eren had learned that Armin had been the nerd at his high school and believed that you shouldn't go for the easy grades but the hard ones. So of course he thought that Eren — who was born and raised in Germany and German being his mother tongue — taking German was considered cheating.

"You're doing music as your major?" Mikasa asked, sounding intrigued despite the bored look she had. "What do you play?"

"I sing and play guitar," Eren answered. "My mother bought me a guitar for my seventh birthday and I first got into singing at one of my aunt's birthday parties."

Eren loved music more than anything in the world. Music was something that you could express yourself through with more than just words, the poetic rhythm in the melody that went well with the captivating lyrics that meshed together to create a beautiful piece. When Eren's parents died, music had saved his life and he didn't know what he would do without it.

"That's so cool," Armin grinned. "I'm doing law and Mikasa's doing sport."

Eren could tell that Mikasa was very athletic from her lean muscles and the graceful way she moved. He could imagine how Mikasa would be if she did boxing: beautiful but dangerous.

"Hello there, are you ready for your order?" the bubbly voice of the waitress chirps, the blonde woman appearing at their table with a pink notebook and matching pen.

The three of them gave the waitress their orders, who wrote them down and skipped away to the next table. Mikasa watched her with hooded eyes, a frown on her face. Eren looked up at her in curiosity, finishing off his cappuccino before asking, "what's wrong Mikasa?"

"I don't understand how she can be so happy despite the bad things that are happening," Mikasa murmured. Eren and Armin blinked in confusion before sharing a look.

"What are you talking about Mikasa?" Armin asked.

"The world is a cruel and dark place," Mikasa answered, turning her grey eyes to the two boys. "People die everyday for unknown reasons, and they go to places people don't know exist. No matter how beautiful this world is, it will always be tinged with the ugliness of evil."

Eren questioned if Mikasa was a little bit insane or paranoid. He went with the later since Mikasa didn't seem like the type to be insane. She seemed a bit too ... calm. From what he's seen (mainly in movies) crazy people tended to laugh a lot and when they spoke, they made absolutely no sense. Mikasa didn't really laugh — Eren questioned if Mikasa even did laugh — and with an exception of before everything Mikasa said made sense.

Maybe the ravenette was paranoid and nothing else.

The waitress came back with their orders, placing a plate in front of them and left again, taking her apron off. She must have finished her shift. Eren watched her as she left the restaurant with a skip in her step. She seemed a bit too carefree.

Eren raised his eyebrows as a shady-looking man in all black stood up from where he had been sitting, shoving his hands in his pockets as he, too, left the restaurant. Eren didn't know why but he had an uneasy feeling about that guy. From what he had seen the man had light red hair that made Eren think of the Weasley family from Harry Potter and pale skin. He had been dressed in all black: black button-up shirt, black blazer, black slacks and place dress shoes. A dark pair of sunglasses had been set on his face, obscuring his entire face.

"—ren, are you OK?" The sudden calling of his name broke Eren out of his reverie.

Eren blinked, realising it was Armin who broke him out of his thoughts. He looked at his new blond friend, who had finished his milkshake and the cake he ordered. Looking over at Mikasa he saw that she was finished her black tea and was almost finished her chicken caesar salad. Eren looked down at his untouched burger and half finished cappuccino.

"Are you OK Eren?" Armin asked again.

"I'm fine, just lost in thought," Eren answered, laughing uncomfortably as he dug into his burger.

Thankfully Mikasa and Armin didn't question where his thoughts had been going, just let him eat his burger in peace. Eren couldn't help but let his thoughts wander to the man from before. He didn't know if it had been his imagination or not but he seemed to have been following the waitress. Eren couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that was settling in his gut.

"It's getting late, we should get back to campus," Mikasa said, stacking the finished plates on top of each other and sliding out of the booth. The two boys followed, leaving the bill on the table.

It was dark out, darker than it usually would be at this time of night. It was only seven o'clock so the moon would be bright enough to shed light on everything it could see. Instead it was as dark as a haunted house, the only light coming from the street lamps a fair distance away.

"Why's it so dark?" Eren asked, pulling his jacket tighter around him. The uneasy feeling he had felt a while ago had gotten worse, its ghostly hand wrapping itself around him and freezing him from the inside. The bubbly blonde waitress suddenly appeared in his mind.

"Look at the sky," Mikasa said. Eren and Armin looked up to see that thick black clouds were blocking the moon, trapping any moonlight from escaping. Eren almost assumed that the moon behind those clouds was red rather than white.

"Does anyone have a flashlight on their phone?" Eren asked. Armin nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned the flashlight on. Eren felt at ease that he could see where he was going as he walked with his three friends. He didn't even mind that they were going to pass an alleyway, something that mostly had bad things happen in the movies.

Eren froze when he stepped in some kind of liquid, the splashing noise sending chills down his spine. That couldn't be water because it hasn't rained at all, unless someone threw a bucket of water into the alleyway, yet it wouldn't form a puddle like the one he was standing in ...

"Armin, shine the flashlight down here," Eren ordered, his voice shaking. Armin did that and Eren felt the blood drain from his face as Mikasa gasped.

He was standing in a pool of red liquid, too thick to be water. It was blood ...

Even though Eren wished he didn't Armin ran the flashlight over the river of blood, shining the flashlight into the alley where a dark figure was lying in the middle of the alley, looking like a rag doll a toddler recklessly threw in the alley as they passed.

Eren's legs seemed to have a mind of their own because he felt himself walking toward the dark figure. Armin's flashlight lit up the figure, and Eren had to swallow the bile that was threatening to spill out of his mouth.

"Oh my God," Mikasa whispered, her eyes wide as she stared down at the carcass of the blonde waitress lying on the ground, throat ripped out and eyes staring into space, forever locked on the shock at the horror she must have faced as something ripped her throat out.

* * *

**"Wow, this guy did a number on this chick," Hanji commented, crouching beside the corpse and reaching out to poke its cheek**. "A bit messy for a Class B vampire. What do you think Levi?" Hanji continued to prob the carcass as they looked up at the raven haired man who was glaring down at them.

"Stop doing that Shitty Glasses, that's disgusting," Levi growled, kicking his partner's hand away from the stinking dead body. "This is so gross, why am I here again?"

"Because you're the best person to determine what type of vampire did this!" Hanji screeched, jumping to their feet with a wild glint in their eyes. "What kind of vampire was it Levi? Was it a Class D? Ooh, tell me it was a Class D!"

"You're too loud," Levi sighed, crouching by the body and studying it with narrowed mercury eyes. "This was defiantly the work of a Class D; too messy to be a Class C's. Fuck, this shit smells like shit."

"Ooh so there's a Class D vampire on the loose?" Hanji asked, clapping their hands together excitedly like a school girl fawning over their idol. "That's so cool!"

"Why are you so excited about this Four Eyes?" Levi questioned. He sighed and shook his head, massaging his temple. "Never mind, just call Eyebrows."

Hanji fished their phone out of their pocket and dialled Erwin's number.

" _Hello_?" Levi heard Erwin's voice say over the phone.

"The victim was killed by a Class D vampire," Hanji chirped. Was she actually excited about someone's death? "Levi said that the vampire can't be any older than a couple of days."

"I said no such thing —"

" _OK, have you got a body bag ready_?" Erwin asked. Hanji answered with 'yes' as Levi walked to their truck and pulled the big ass black body bag from the trunk. " _Good, take it to the morgue. Hanji, you're in charge of covering up the cause of death. And for the love of god, don't make up a ridiculous story like you did last time_."

"Yes sir!" Hanji mocked.

" _Is the phone on loud speaker_?" Erwin asked.

"No need, Levi has that awesome vampire hearing," Hanji cackled.

" _Oh yeah. Levi, come back to campus, you have a maths test tomorrow, remember?_ "

Levi stalked toward Hanji and plucked the phone out of their hand.

"Fuck you Eyebrows, I don't care about math tests and that shit."

" _Levi, you've seemed to have forgotten — again. I'm well aware that you're thirty four, but your creepy vampire aging thing says your twenty one_ ," Erwin pointed out. " _And because of that you're attending university still and you're in my maths class. Now, study for this test_."

"Fuck off Eyebrows and while you're at it, shave those Arizona eyebrows off," Levi growled before flinging the phone at Hanji's head.


	2. The Dead of Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for leaving kudos/bookmarks etc. Here's chapter 2. 
> 
> By the way, the song Eren is singing is Beautiful Lie by Thirty Seconds to Mars

**Eren couldn't focus in music class**. It had been only a week ago when he came across the body of that waitress in the alleyway. Every time he closed his eyes he could still see the corpse flashing in his mind, forever imprinted in his memory. He wanted it to stop.

" _Lie awake in bed at night and think about your life; do you want to be different?_ " Eren sung, not really paying attention to what he was singing. The guitar he was playing didn't even sound right.

"Stop, stop, stop!" the teacher, Mr Harris, yells, waving his hands in the air like he was trying to swat away a fly. "You're not singing with _emotion_ Jagger!"

"It's pronounced _Yay-ger_ ," Eren politely corrected, clenching his teeth as to not say what he wanted to say. Because what he wanted to say would have gotten him suspended. _Why the fuck did this guy think I'm was related to Mick Jagger or something?!_

"I don't care!" Mr Harris exclaimed, waving his arms around his head again. "I want more emotion in your voice!"

Eren fought off the urge to glare at the teacher before strumming the guitar, taking a deep breath before he begun to sing again. " _Try to let go of the truth. The battles of your youth. Because this is just a game_." Eren couldn't take another day of music class again.

"That's more emotion Jagger! Good!" _The emotion isn't coming from the song dumbass_. "Sing the chorus with everything you've got!"

" _It's a beautiful lie. A perfect dinal. Just a beautiful lie to believe in ~" I thought music was beautiful but apparently not_ , Eren thought. _Well, when it's being taught by this guy. I won't be surprised if he was actually tone deaf._

Mr Harris started rambling on about something but Eren wasn't listening to his shit. He started thinking about last week again. What had killed her? Why had her throat been ripped out? Why was there a lot of blood? The police said that her cause of death had been a dog attack, but Eren doubted that a dog would have been able to cause that much damage. Eren thought about what Mikasa had said that night, about how bad things kept happening. Was Mikasa onto something?

Was there some kind of sinister thing out there that no one knew existed?

* * *

 **"A dog attack? Seriously Shitty Glasses?" Levi sighed, looking up from the report Hanji gave him to said Shitty Glasses**. Hanji had a shit eating grin on their face, the candlelight on Levi's desk causing Hanji's glasses to glint frighteningly. 

"Yes, a dog attack," Hanji answered, nodding their head enthusiastically, their messy ponytail bobbing. "When that woman was walking home from her shift at Rose Café, a dog attacked her. It ripped her throat out, clawed her innards out and dragged her into the alleyway, leaving a puddle of blood!"

"That was even worse than the last story you made up," Levi groaned, letting the piece of paper slide out of his hand and onto his desk. "What kind of dog was it? A hell hound?"

Hanji's eyes widened in childlike fascination. "Do hell hounds exist? Do vampires keep them as pets? What about werewolves?! Nekos?!"

As Hanji started listing off the different types of mystical animals that vampires supposedly kept as pets, Levi stopped listening to them. He turned away from the dreamy human to look over other reports from Erwin and the state police. It seemed that the police had believed Hanji's report and the media had attacked the story like a moth to a flame. He took a sheet of paper from the top of the stack on his desk and read through it, clicking his tongue. It was just information on the victim, like her name, address and date of birth. The one underneath that one was information on her death and how her body was discovered, plus a report on the three people who found her.

Levi furrowed his eyebrows. "Hanji, what were the names of the brats who found her body?"

Hanji stopped talking at Levi's question, halfway through a sentence. They blinked before answering, "Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman. Why?"

"Nothing," Levi answered, leaning back in his chair and lacing his fingers together in deep thought. Hanji suddenly looked pensive.

"You know what, I think Arlert is in my science class. He's smart, nearly as smart as me."

Levi didn't look at Hanji as he said, "can you talk to Arlert tomorrow? Ask him if he saw anyone shady nearby; if he had seen the vampire before the killing."

Hanji tapped their chin as they thought about it. "I can try, but it may be difficult to ask without giving anything away."

Levi actually looked at Hanji as he said sarcastically, "then don't say anything about vampires, dumb shit."

Hanji nodded before a grin cut her face in half. That was the grin that came upon Hanji's face when it was time to give Levi blood. That look on Hanji's face always scared people, including Levi. Sometimes Levi had to stop himself from knocking them out and dragging their ass to an asylum.

"Le~vi," Hanji sung, undoing their cuff link and pushing their sleeve up. "When was the last time you had blood?"

"I don't want any of your filthy blood Four Eyes," Levi snapped. However his eyes seemed to betray him as they travelled from Hanji's face to their wrist, to the deep blue vein that was pumping their liquid of life through their body. Levi's eyes sort out the two puncture wounds that had been created by him many times before.

Fuck, he wasn't hungry before but now he was. He could feel his fangs extending to their full length, the sharp points coming to rest on his bottom lip. Hanji skipped over to him and held their wrist out in front of him.

"Drink up Dracula," they teased.

"Don't call me that Shitty Four Eyes," Levi groaned, grabbing Hanji's arm and bringing it to his mouth. "I can't believe I'm still drinking your blood. Who knows what kind of shitty experiments you do on yourself."

"Does that make my blood taste different?" Hanji asked curiously. "Wait, what does my blood taste like?"

Levi ignored them, instead focused on slowly sinking his fangs into Hanji's wrist. Hanji winced at the slight sting but their face contorted in bliss as Levi begun drinking from them. Levi would never understand why Hanji found him drinking their blood as blissful rather than scary. Even the first time he did this, when he first joined the Survey Corps, Hanji had not seemed afraid that he was a vampire and had offered to give Levi some blood. They were excited to give Levi blood.

Of course when Levi first joined there had been some controversy in the Corps. The Corps were a secret organisation that hunt and kill vampires to protect the public and to also learn where the vampires came from. So when Levi, a vampire — and a Pureblood vampire at that — joined, there had been an uproar. _He's one of them, so he must be a spy_ , they had said. But their views on him had changed when Levi killed more vampires than their best soldiers.

Because of Levi's power as a Pureblood and his influence over lower class vampires, Levi had become known as _The Strongest_ , but that was only because he had the powers of a Pureblood. That, and he was harder to kill then the average soldier. On expeditions to seek out vampire covens and wipe them out Levi had been one of the few survivors, and he held the record of the most kills. Levi was sometimes called 'The Corps' Pureblood'.

Levi's reasoning for joining the Survey Corps was still unknown, despite being in the corps for fifteen years. Some people say that Levi was captured by the Special Operations Squad and offered a place in the corps by the then Captain Erwin Smith. Others say that Levi joined because he had nowhere else to go and had offered to use his abilities to help Humanity. Whatever the reason, people were glade he was there.

Levi removed his fangs from Hanji's flesh and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket which he pressed against Hanji's bleeding wrist. Hanji stepped away from him and wiped the blood away, looking dreamy.

"Would I turn into a vampire from these bites?" Hanji asked, removing the handkerchief to stare at the two neat punctures that had stopped bleeding quickly.

"No, it is more complicated than that," Levi answered, using a different handkerchief to wipe the blood off his face.

"How does one become a vampire?!" Hanji asked, clapping their hands together with a sparkle in their eyes. "How did _you_ become a vampire?"

"I didn't become a vampire Shit Specs, I was born one," Levi groaned. Hanji blinked in confusion. From what they knew about vampires, they couldn't procreate. At seeing Hanji's confused expression Levi explained, "only Purebloods can procreate."

"Oh my God! How do Purebloods procreate? Are Purebloods the only vampire that can turn a human?!"

Levi groaned at Hanji's annoying questions. "Purebloods procreate the same way humans do idiot. And yes, only Purebloods can turn a human. Now, would you leave me alone so that I can write this report for Eyebrows?"

Hanji skipped out of Levi's office, slamming the door behind them with an echoing bang. Levi turned back to the stacks of reports and picked up the one he had been reading before. He ran a pale finger over the surname Jaeger. It sounded German; was Eren Jaeger from Germany? Levi hasn't been in Germany since he was eleven.

Levi couldn't help but wonder why the name Jaeger was so familiar.

* * *

 **Eren hated how he was forced to stay back to work on his major project**. Mr Harris was officially his least favourite teacher. Eren loved music, but with the rate he was going with the teacher, he was beginning to change his mind about the class.

Apparently Eren's singing was good but lacked emotion that bought the song to life. Mr Harris said that the only emotion in Eren's voice had been annoyance, not the emotion that fit the song. Eren wanted to say that the annoyance in his voice was caused by him and that every time he sung that song, the emotion had been right but he had to bite his tongue.

It was late into the night when Mr Harris finally let Eren go. The moon was shining bright in the sky, laughing down at Eren as he stalked across campus toward his dorm. It was dark, the only light that was lighting Eren's way was coming from the lampposts that was littered around the campus. Eren couldn't help but flinch every time a shadow moved. Why was he feeling startled all of a sudden?

Something in the corner of his eye caught Eren's attention, causing his heart to speed up. He whirled around, the hairs on the back of his neck raising as his breathing begun to deepen. There was a silhouette standing by a tree a little distance away from him, looking like it was watching him.

With shaking hands Eren pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned on the flashlight. Flashes from last week illuminated in his mind, the way Armin's flashlight had shone into the alleyway and displaying the silhouette of the waitress' corpse.

Eren's flashlight illuminated the tree, displaying everything around it in light. There was nothing there, just a startled possum who scurried up the tree in fright. Eren shivered at the way its eyes had gleamed in the light. The silhouette must have been a part of the tree.

"Calm down Eren," Eren muttered to himself, turning the flashlight off and putting his phone back in his pocket.

The dorm was at least another twenty minutes away and Eren was starving. Lucky for him Armin had shown him a short cut that would only make the walk a ten minute one. Unlucky for him it was through an alleyway. Eren has been uneasy about alleyways since that fateful night.

Eren shivered when he entered the alley, the feeling of something watching him running its ghostly fingers over his spine. He had taken his phone out and put the flashlight on when he saw that there were no lampposts nearby. The shadows moulded together as the flashlight got closer to them, looking like moving objects.

 _It's just the way the light is shining on them_ , Eren told himself over and over again. But no matter how many times he repeated that thought in his head like a mantra, he still couldn't shake that uneasy feeling.

" _Eren_ ," something whispered in his ear. It felt like ice against his nape, freezing him from the inside. He whirled around, heart beating wildly, but there was nothing behind him, just empty air. Eren gritted his teeth in annoyance. Since when did he become so paranoid?

"Get a grip Eren," Eren told himself. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before he started hyperventilating.

" _Over here_."

Eren whirled as the exact same voice spoke into his ear. Eren jumped back with a cry when he came face-to-face with something that couldn't be human. It was the most frightening thing Eren had ever laid eyes on, even more scary than that monster Eren saw in a horror movie he watched when he was younger. Skin that wasn't quite grey but not quite white that looked like it was carelessly thrown onto a skeleton, eyes sunken and blazing the same red as raging flames. Two razor sharp teeth protuding from the upper lip, saliva dripping down from them like liquid dripping from the end of a needle.

Eren barely had time to scream when a hand covered his mouth, blocking out any sound as those razor sharp fangs tore into the flesh of his neck, blood spraying from the wound into the monster's mouth. It felt like a thousand knives piercing into his skin, the burning like fire pulsating in his flesh as it felt like he was being ripped apart. Was he going to die here? Barely starting his life and dying like cattle?

No, Eren refused to give so easily.

Eren pushed on the monster's shoulders, putting all his strength into it despite being weak. Much to his surprise the thing stumbled back, blood dripping from its mouth just as Eren collapsed to the ground. His neck felt warm from all the blood, the wound still bleeding heavily. Black started to form around his vision, threatening to completely cover him in darkness. The monster didn't take long to recover from the shock and made its way toward Eren again, licking its lips.

Eren knew then that he was going to die. There was nothing he could do to stop it.

That was when a green blur striked the monster, blood spraying all over the place as what appeared to be a sword cut through the thing like knife through butter. The monster gave an inhuman cry as the blade struck it, its face freezing in profound pain as it turned to dust that was carried away by the wind.

Eren was left staring at the back of a figure covered in a forest green cloak, an emblem with blue and white overlapping wings placed proudly in the middle. The figure turned toward him, silvery grey eyes flashing underneath the hood, framed by raven black hair.

This being was frightening like the other, but not in the same way. Instead of the promise of death, this one held the promise of freedom.

The figure with the silvery eyes walked toward Eren, those eyes landing on the crimson pool below Eren as it neared. Those eyes were the last thing Eren saw as darkness took over him, wrapping around him like a blanket that let the chilly air of winter in.


	3. The Survey Corps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly just a boring chapter of Erwin explaining things to Eren and Levi being an asshole. Also, trigger warning for self harming. Don't read if you're sensitive.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> L'enfant est éveillé un air de défi  
> "The child is awake defiantly"
> 
> Gosse est tellement stupide  
> "Kid's so stupid"

**Eren was vaguely aware of the beeping of a heart monitor nearby and the hush whispers of two voices.** He couldn't hear what the two voices were saying — it sounded like they were speaking underwater — but he somehow knew they were talking about him. And he also somehow knew one of the voices belonged to that guy who saved him before. He didn't know how though; something just told him so, whispering in his ear like a teenage girl whispering the latest gossip into her friend's ear.

In his half-conscious state, Eren thought about what had happened to him. The thing's blood red eyes were forever burnt into the back of his mind, like a stain on a white wall that refused to come off no matter how many times you scrubbed it with the best cleaning product. And that raven haired man that saved him. Eren barely saw the man move; he was just a silver and green blur moving faster than the eye could see. Even though that man's eyes weren't blood red like the other thing's, Eren somehow knew they were the same being. He couldn't explain how he knew that; it was like how you could tell someone was dead, even though there wasn't any evidence to suggest that they were dead. He just _knew_.

"The brat's heartbeat has sped up, he's awake," one of the voices suddenly declared, not sounding like it was coming from underwater anymore. " _L'enfant est éveillé un air de défi_."

Eren had no idea what the man had said. Was that French? Eren never really paid attention in French class, but Eren knew that he at least heard the man call him a child.

"Can you open your eyes?" the other voice asked Eren. This one sounded kinder than the other. Eren could tell by the other man's voice that he was a lot kinder than the man who saved him.

Eren at first struggled to open his eyes. It felt like something had glued his eyelids shut, restricting any movement. It was like trying to swim to the top in ice water; no matter how strong you moved your limbs, the ice would stop you from going up. Eren's eyes just refused to open.

Eren didn't know how long he went at it, but he finally managed to pry his eyes open. The first thing he noticed was he was staring up at a white ceiling. He barely noticed that he was in a hospital room; barely noticed the heart monitor beside his bed, the green light rising and falling and beeping to his heartbeat. He barely noticed the IV attached to his arm, a bag of morphin attached to his other. A blue blanket was drawn just below his chest, revealing to Eren that he was wearing one of those uncomfortable hospital gowns. He subconsciously touched the side of his neck, feeling a bandage wrapped around where the monster had bitten him.

"You had to get at least twenty stitches." Eren looked up at the man who spoke. The man was sitting on a chair against the wall, his hands on his knees as he observed Eren. He had blond hair that was styled in a military undercut, the top slicked back off his forehead. His eyes were a deep blue and his eyebrows were the most intimidating thing Eren had ever seen. The raven from last night was standing beside him, leaning against the wall with his arms folded. He looked bored, as if he didn't want to be here.

"Uh ... who are you?" Eren asked, not wanting to sound rude at all.

"Ah yes, how rude of me. I'm Erwin Smith, the commander of the Survey Corps. You may recognise me as a maths professor at Trost University," Erwin Smith introduced himself. He gestured to the raven beside him and said, "and this is Levi Ackerman, the captain of the Survey Corps and our best soldier."

Now that Eren could get a better look at Levi, he took his time to properly study him. The man couldn't be much older than him, maybe by a year. His black hair was styled in an undercut like Erwin, his fringe falling over his eyes, which were a grey/blue colour, and they were hard and cold. His skin was pale too, not a blemish or scar anywhere on that porcelain flesh. And he was far shorter than Eren first thought he was. In the heat of the moment, when Eren had seen his saviour for the first time, he had seemed really tall and hero like. Now Eren could see that he couldn't be much taller than five foot three.

"What are you staring at brat?" Levi's hard voice broke Eren out of his thoughts, sounding annoyed. Eren, realising that he had been staring a bit too long, looked away quickly, his cheeks burning.

"I-I-I I'm sorry," Eren stuttered. Levi made a ' _tsk_ ' sound but didn't say anything.

"Now, I'm sure you're wondering what's going on," Erwin's voice cuts into Eren's embarrassment, causing the younger boy to snap his head to look at the blond. "And I'll tell you everything you want to know. Go ahead, ask me some questions."

"Uh ..." Eren frowned, not knowing what to ask the older man. It was always best to start from the beginning, wasn't it? Eren looked at Levi from the corner of his eye, his cheeks burning hotter when he saw the other man was staring intently at him. Gulping his nerves down, Eren asked, "what happened last night? What was that thing that attacked me?"

"Wasn't that obvious brat? It was a vampire," Levi huffed. " _Gosse est tellement stupide._ "

"Now now Levi, Eren wouldn't know about vampires," Erwin sighed.

Eren stared at both men in shock, mouth opening and closing like a gold fish. Vampires? Vampires actually exist? And he was attacked by one? Eren couldn't possibly wrap his head around this declaration.

"Yes Eren, vampires do exist," Erwin revealed, seeming to have heard Eren's thoughts. "The vampire that attacked you last night was what we call a 'D-Class'. The 'D-Class' is a vampire that has been transformed from a human into a vampire, and by what Levi has told me, it was a brand new vampire, only just recently turned. Those types of vampires are the ones that need to be destroyed because they are a threat to humanity. That is where the Survey Corps come in.

"The Survey Corps are like a regiment established to hunt vampires. Being a member of the Survey Corps is usually a generic thing; only people whose family has a connection with vampires are members. My parents were a part of the Survey Corps like everyone else's. Everyone except Levi.

"Levi here is a special case; he joined on his own accord and not because he is generic. And funny enough, Levi is the strongest one in the Survey Corps; we've dubbed him 'Humanity's Strongest.'"

"Tsk, don't make it seem like I'm a legend Eyebrows," Levi deadpanned.

"Well, you technically are a legend Levi," Erwin frowned. "'A vampire who hunts and kills vampires' is your extended title."

Eren blinked in shock once again. By the end of the day, after Erwin was finished explaining everything to Eren, Eren would have to go to an asylum to get his head over everything he has been told. He's learnt that he was attacked by something monstrous and saved by one — which he learnt were actually vampires — learnt that there was an organisation that hunts vampires and their strongest soldier is one. This sounds like a plot line for a TV show rather than real life.

"You have a vampire in a vampire hunters association?" Eren found himself asking dumbly.

"One hundred points to you brat," Levi huffed. "I don't know how you've made it this far in life."

"Leave him alone Levi," Erwin sighed. Levi grunted and looked away, seeming to be sulking. "Eren, I have a proposal for you."

Eren was surprised to hear that Erwin had a proposal for him. It made him wonder why Erwin and Levi were visiting him in the hospital if it was not just to tell him things about the world he had no clue about. "What is it?"

"How would you like to be a member of the Survey Corps?" Erwin suggested. Both Eren and Levi stared at the older man in shock.

"Are you stupid Eyebrows?" Levi demanded. "You're going to let an inexperienced brat into the Corps just because he was almost killed by a blood pansy? Has your eyebrows drained your brain cells or something?"

Erwin rolled his eyes in slight annoyance. "I'm very well aware that Eren is inexperienced, but that is why I'm going to be putting him under your care."

"Wait, what?" Levi looked perplexed as he blinked at the other man. "You're putting me in charge of that brat?"

"He'll be joining your squad, so he'll also be under Günther, Eld, Olou and Petra's care," Erwin pointed out as if it was nothing. "Besides, you gave him your blood, didn't you?"

"How did you know?"

"It's quite obvious Levi." Erwin tapped his own neck as he explained, "from what you told me, the D Class had almost ripped out his jugular, but when I saw his neck the wound wasn't as bad as it should have been. My guess was that you had tried to heal him with your blood. But the thing I'm questioning is: why didn't you heal him completely?"

Levi sighed and leaned back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. "He was pretty much close to death. I gave him enough blood to heal him so that his injury wasn't life-threatening, but if I had given him more, he would have Changed."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'giving me blood' and 'Changing?'" Eren asked. He was sure they weren't talking about a blood transfusion when they said Levi gave him blood. It wouldn't have healed his neck if what Erwin said about it being severe was true.

"A vampire's blood has the ability to heal wounds," Erwin explained since Levi wasn't saying anything. "Levi force fed you some of his blood to heal your wound but —"

"If I had given you more of my blood you would have transformed into a vampire," Levi finished for Erwin. "And I somehow know you wouldn't appreciate being a vampire."

Eren looked from Erwin to Levi, letting the silence draw out for a moment. Eren wasn't really sure what he should say in this type of situation; what did you say to someone when they so casually talked about force feeding you their blood as if they did it everyday? This wasn't something you would accept hands down for god's sake! Eren was raised believing vampires didn't exist; he wouldn't be surprised if this was a dream.

"Uh ... thanks?" Eren didn't know what he was supposed to have said. Levi clicked his tongue in distaste.

Erwin stood up from his chair and Eren realised that Erwin was an entire foot taller than the vampire. It was actually quite hilarious. "I'll leave you two together so that you can become aquatinted, since you _will_ be seeing a lot of each other."

"Don't fall over and break your neck due to the weight of your brows," Levi said in a type of farewell as the taller man left the hospital room.

The two men were left alone in the hospital room, the silence drawing out awkwardly. A pin dropping would have been heard, including an echo. Eren shifted in his hospital bed uncomfortably, the gown itching against his skin. The gauge on his neck felt heavy against his skin, the stitches making themselves known by throbbing. Eren could feel the vampire's eyes on him.

"What happened to your wrists?" Levi suddenly asked.

Eren's eyes widened comically at Levi's question. The bandages around his wrists made themselves known as soon as Levi mentioned his wrists. Levi rolled his eyes and stepped away from the wall.

"I'm going to get some tea," Levi said and left Eren alone in the room.

Eren shifted around on the bed again, staring down at his bandaged wrists. He hoped to God that whoever dressed him hadn't changed his bandages; he wouldn't be able to deal with being forced to take counselling for self-harming.

After his mother died Eren hadn't been coping very well. He had parts in his memories that were blank, like certain events had been erased from his mind. He didn't even remember his mother's death except for recalling her face being covered in blood. Eren didn't even remember his father dying; he just disappeared into thin air.

Eren didn't know when he started self-harming. He remembered standing in his bathroom, rummaging around in the medicine cabinet for some panadol for that searing headache that had formed, when he came across his father's razor. He recalled his father having a beard, so he knew the man didn't really use it. So Eren found himself running the razor over his wrist, mesmerised by the crimson trail that followed it and had added more to that 'masterpiece'. He didn't really meant for it to continue for years.

Eren unwrapped the bandage hugging his left wrist, wondering what the cuts looked like. He didn't really look at his cuts, only when he was adding to them after a harsh day.

The slightly gray cotton wrap pooled on the bed in front of Eren, laying forgotten. Eren stared at his wrist, eyes wide with surprise and awe. He quickly unwrapped the other bandage, gasping when he saw the same result as his left wrist.

Levi must have been responsible for this. It was the only explanation Eren had. Levi had healed his neck enough that it wasn't life threatening. Eren even checked his thighs to make sure it wasn't just his wrists.

All of Eren's cuts were healed, including all his scars.

It was like they were never there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very much appreciate :D


	4. The Special Operations Squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so surprised and happy to see that this fic has gotten a good response. This is my first time writing fanfiction and I never thought I'll make it to chapter three, let alone chapter four. I just want to say a very big thank you to all of you readers for giving this a chance. <3
> 
> BTW, this chapter is a big mirror of Eren's first day in the Survey Corps but with a twist, so it's not the exact same.

**Eren didn't know how he should have reacted when Levi presented him with a broom.** He had only spent a day in the hospital and had been released under Levi's name. Eren didn't know how that worked — there was no legal documents stating that Levi was Eren's guardian. It turned out that mind control was a part of being a vampire, and Levi had used some kind of mind trick to make the doctors believe that Eren was in fact under his guardianship.

Levi had instantly taken Eren to an abandoned building that turned out to be the headquarters of the Survey Corps. At first all Eren had seen was an old rundown building with greenery growing in the cracks in the walls, graffiti sprayed across the walls of different gangs and stupid things like 'Mark was here' and 'James sucks dick' and a broken window with glass everywhere.

When Eren pointed that out to Levi, the man had sighed and said, "it's a glamour brat; it's supposed to make it seem like a boring building to the untrained eye." At Eren's confused look the vampire sighed again and pressed his finger against Eren's temple.

At first Eren felt nothing, just Levi's cold finger pressing against his head. But then Eren's eyes begun to burn, just lightly at first. Eren thought that there was probably some dust in his eye, but when he moved his hands to rub whatever it was, something that felt like an electric shock struck down his spine, causing his body to jolt in shock.

Levi removed his finger and faced away from him. "Technically, I'm the one who made this glamour in the first place, so I get a say in who gets to see through it and not. Look again brat, tell me what you see."

Eren blinked at the man as he got out of the car. Eren decided to do what Levi said and gasped at what he saw in place of what he had seen before.

"It's a castle," Eren whispered, getting out of the car and staring up at it in awe.

" _Non merde Sherlock_ ," Levi grumbled. Eren had a feeling that Levi had said 'no shit Sherlock' but he could be wrong. Eren learnt that Levi tended to speak French when he was annoyed; Eren was the same. Whenever Eren was angry he spoke in German. That's why people call him the Angry German Kid. "Tell me exactly what you see so that I know I removed the glamour from your mind properly."

"Oh, uh ..." Eren looked up at the castle. "The roof is purple and the bricks are gray. There are no cracks or weeds or graffiti on the walls. There is also a well in front of the castle and it surprisingly has no dirt around it."

"Of course it doesn't have dirt around it, I made sure of that," Levi said, gesturing for Eren to follow him into the castle.

And that was how Eren found himself in an upstairs room, a grey handkerchief tied over his hair and another grey handkerchief tied around his mouth, Levi standing in front of him, also wearing two handkerchiefs, a broom in the older man's hands that he was holding toward Eren.

Eren had no idea how he should react to this.

"Uh ... what's that for?" Eren asked, staring at the broom in Levi's hands.

The man rolled his eyes and forced the broom into Eren's hands. "It's called a broomstick brat," Levi explained, talking to Eren like he was a two year old kid. "It's made for cleaning and sweeping dust off the floor."

"You want me to clean?" Eren asked dumbly.

"I wouldn't have given you a broomstick if I didn't want you to clean."

Eren watched the older man leave the room, grumbling things under his breath in French. Eren stood in the middle of the (not) dusty room, holding the broomstick against his chest like he was standing in the middle of quicksand and it was his lifeline.

Why did Levi want him to clean a room that already looked clean?

Was the vampire a clean freak?

Was it a vampire thing?

Grumbling things under his breath in German that would have caused his mother to forcefully wash his mouth out with soap if she were still alive, Eren got to work 'cleaning' the upstairs room like Levi told him to. He brushed the broom across the floorboards, not at all surprised to see no dust surrounding the broom like moths surrounding a flame. Unless the vampire had enhanced sight and could see things Eren couldn't, Eren was just sweeping a clean floor. It made Eren feel like he was mowing a lawn that had no grass.

After about twenty minutes of sweeping the floor and moving furniture out of the way so that he could dust behind them (where there actually was no dust) Eren went looking for Levi in the huge castle. Eren found the older man in one of the rooms, which was beyond the capacity of clean and was literally sparkling like stars in the night sky. Levi had opened a window, sunlight streaming into the window and creating shimmering patterns across Levi's black shirt and dappling across the floorboards, dancing to their own tune.

As if he could sense Eren's presence, Levi turned to face him, removing the handkerchief from his mouth to rest around his neck. Levi fixed Eren with a scathing look, waiting for the younger to speak. Eren shifted uncomfortably under the man's glare.

"I'm finished cleaning the upstairs room," Eren broke the withering silence, not wanting to meet the raven haired man's eyes. Levi made a noise that sounded like a huff.

"OK, I'll go check your work."

"Uh Levi, can I ask you a question?" Eren hestitantly asked, his voice shaking as if he thought Levi would attack him. Levi was a vampire, so that was a possibility.

"What do you want brat?" Levi asked, sounding slightly annoyed. Eren really couldn't blame him.

"Am I going to be getting any ... uh ...  _special_  training on how to properly fight and kill vampires?"

Levi frowned at him as he said, "well of course; I'm pretty sure Commander Eyebrows wouldn't send you to a battlefield with absolutely no experience and having no idea how to hold a sword. That's why he put you under my guardianship."

"So you're going to be training me?"

"No one else is the best choice to train you brat," Levi frowned. "Besides, since you've got my blood running through you, it ties us together in a very _annoying_ bond."

Now Eren was very surprised about Levi's revelation of there being a bond tying the two of them together. Eren didn't even feel anything close to a bond; Eren couldn't feel any of Levi's emotions nor can he hear his thoughts.

"The bond can only work one way brat. Only I can feel your emotions and hear your thoughts," Levi deadpanned. "If you were a vampire and we exchanged blood then, yes, the bond would work both ways."

Eren stared at Levi in shock. _Can he read my thoughts?_  Eren thought. Levi rolled his eyes, crossing his arms against his chest. "Yes brat, I can hear your thoughts."

"Shit ... does that mean ..."

"Yes, but we'll talk about that later." Eren gulped. "Now, I'll go and check your work."

* * *

**"I could smell the blood on you when I saved you and it wasn't from the wound that mucker dealt you," Levi explained as he led Eren down the squeaky clean castle halls towards the mess hall.** _Mucker?_ Eren thought. "It's what I call vampires, get over it."

"How could you tell that it wasn't from the blood on my neck?" Eren asked, looking at Levi with those wide blue green eyes. Ever since Levi had visited Eren in the hospital with Erwin, the vampire couldn't stop staring at Eren's eyes. They weren't blue, green nor gold but all three colours mixed together to create the most beautiful Jewel Levi had ever seen. The older man couldn't help but feel he had seen those eyes before, like an old recording that has stopped working properly after years of use, but one tiny part still worked.

"The blood on your neck smelt ... how can I describe it ... _newish_ , like freshly cooked food," Levi tried to explain. It wasn't entirely untrue; blood was food to Levi, but it wasn't food to Eren. "And the blood on your wrists smelt old."

Levi pushed open the doors to the mess hall and led Eren to a table that was occupied by Levi's personal squad. Erd and Günther were sitting side-by-side (as usual) playing cards and talking about girls (as usual). Olou and Petra were sitting across from them, bickering like an old married couple (as usual). Levi wanted to push them together into a forced kiss since they weren't doing it themselves.

The four of them looked up as Levi slid into the chair at the head of the table, glade to see a teacup and a steaming teapot waiting for him. Tea was one of the only human beverages Levi could tolerate. As a vampire, blood is the only thing Levi needed to survive but he could eat and drink regular human food. The only downside is that most human food and drink always left a revolting taste in his mouth, like burning acid against his tongue and made him want to throw up. Tea was the only beverage that didn't do that.

Eren sat at the only vacant seat at the table, right across from Levi. He looked uncomfortable, shifting underneath the weight of the four other people's stare. He begun to scratch at his bandaged neck, stopping when he met Levi's glare. His hand fell to rest in his lap, his eyes downcast.

"I'm sure Captain America has informed you all about Eren Jaeger," Levi said, getting into 'captain' mode. "Eren is going to be in our squad and he will be training with you lot."

Petra, the kindest person in the squad — and probably the entire Survey Corps — smiled at Eren and begun talking to him. First she introduced herself and the rest of the squad (and ignoring Olou's blunt comment about Eren being a noob) and then explained to Eren everything about vampires.

"So, do you know _anything_  about vampires?" Petra asked.

"Uh ... I know that they only drink blood," Eren muttered, scratching his temple.

"Yes," Levi muttered, picking up his teacup by the rim, "they _only_ drink blood." As if to contradict his point, Levi took a sip of his tea, the hot liquid warming up his veins.

"Oh, um ... maybe they _don't_  just drink blood," Eren muttered. Olou sniggered into his teacup, picking it up by the rim like Levi does and went to take a sip. He ended up spilling some tea, biting his tongue in surprise and pain from the burn. Blood squirted all over the table and down Olou's shirt, looking like a blind man had squirted red paint randomly.

"Seriously Olou?" Petra sighed, shaking her head. "Why can't you just bleed out already?"

Eren was staring at Olou with wide eyes, face paling. Those teal orbs drifted down Olou's blood stained shirt, to the blood on the table before looking over at Levi. He almost looked panicked, like he thought a monster was going to jump out at him from underneath the table. Levi understood what Eren was afraid of.

"Don't worry brat, I'm not going to vamp out and attack everyone," Levi sighed, finishing his tea. "I have some self control, unlike those D-Class vampires who'll strike at the first sight of blood. Besides, I've smelt Olou's blood more times then I can count; it smells like shit to me now."

"But how can you control your bloodlust?" Eren asked, sounding confused. Levi rolled his eyes. Did that brat really think that Levi was a killing, blood drinking machine? He had better self control then most vampires.

"You see Eren, Captain Levi is a special type of vampire," Petra tells him. She had pulled out a handkerchief that all of Levi's Squad carried around and begun cleaning Olou's blood off the table. "He's what we call an A-Class vampire, or a Pureblood vampire."

"A Pureblood vampire?" Eren repeated, perplexed.

"The first vampires, original vampires; whatever you want to call them," Erd explained. "Pureblood vampires a considered the most powerful vampire on the planet. They're impossible to kill and they have some kind of influence over the vampires under them. Having one in the Survey Corps is the best thing that's ever happened to us."

"So Levi is the strongest because he's a Pureblood and has a stronger power over the vampires you fight?" Eren asked.

"That is correct Eren," Petra nodded. She turned to face Levi, her ember eyes twinkling for some unknown reasoning to Levi. "When are you going to start training Eren, Captain?"

"Tomorrow after his classes," Levi answered. "We're just going to start light, just simple hand-to-hand combat with you four. We'll move to teaching Eren how to fight against an actual vampire when he's able to beat all of you in a fight."

"Tch, Eren would never be able to beat me in a fight," Olou scoffed. "I'm the best fighter in this squad, after Captain of course. No one can land a hit on me."

"Yeah, and the blood on your shirt does not contradict that," Petra scoffed.

"This is self-inflected," Olou argued, not giving up his arrogant pride. "This is different."

As Petra and Olou begun bickering, Levi couldn't help but stare at them with narrowed eyes. Seriously, when are they going to hook up? The sexual tension between the two was so overwhelming Levi could feel it all the way in his office. He knew that everyone else in the Corps could feel it too.

"Um ... Le—I mean Captain?" Eren asked, seeming to decide to call Levi 'Captain'. "Where are we going to meet for training?"

"We're going to meet at _Their_ science lab on Trost's Campus," Levi answered. Eren blinked in confusion.

"Who's ' _Their_ —'"

Before Eren could finish his question the door to the mess hall bangs open, the knob making contact with the wall and embedding itself into the plaster. A brunet tornado rushed into the room, big bulky glasses glistening in the lights as they rushed toward the table Squad Levi was occupying. Levi sighed in annoyance.

"Them."

"Hello Levi's Squad," Hanji greeted in that annoying overeager voice of theirs. "Where's the new addition to the Corps?"

Hanji's eyes landed on Eren from behind their glasses and they instantly jumped onto the young brunet, grabbing his cheeks like a baby's and cooing at him. "Aren't you a cutie. I feel sorry for you, having to be under Grumpy's care. Oh, how rude of me. I'm Major Hanji Zoë, the Corps' scientist."

Eren blinked up at them, his eyes narrowing. "Zoë? Are you Professor Zoë, my friend Armin's science professor?"

Hanji's eyes lit up and they nodded eagaely. "Yep! I'm that same science professor! Our commander is a maths professor and everyone else is in collage!"

"Wait—everyone here goes to Trost?" Eren asked. Hanji nodded again, telling Eren everything about the squad. Petra was in her first year and Levi, Erd, Günther and Olou were in their second year. The second strongest soldier—possibly the Survey Corps' strongest _human_ —Mike Zackarias was a gym teacher.

"So Eren, what do you know about vampires?" Hanji asked, mirroring Petra's earlier question.

"Uh ... I know that they don't just drink blood."

"Levi's the only one I've seen that drinks more than just blood," Hanji said, pushing their glasses up their nose as it fell down from their excitement. "All the experiments I've done shows that they refuse to drink anything else but blood; I've even tried to get them to drink Levi's beloved tea."

"Wait—when did you do this?" Levi demanded. He didn't remember giving the lunatic permission to use his tea in one of their shitty experiments.

"You had plenty of tea back then Grumpy, so don't worry," Hanji said, waving their hand dismissively. They turned back to Eren, giving him that infamous smirk that looked like they wanted to eat him. Eren wasn't now, but Levi knew that Eren will learn to be cautious about that grin.

"Uh ... Professor Zoë, if you don't mind can you tell me everything about your research?" Eren asked. _Shit_ , Levi thought, gripping his teacup hard enough that he was surprised it didn't break. That _kid doesn't know what he's getting himself into._

Hanji's eyes lit up as if Christmas had come early for them. They nodded enthusiastically, their glasses bouncing on their nose. "Of course, I'll tell you everything!"

That was their cue to leave. The five original members of Squad Levi got up from their seats and left the mess hall, perhaps leaving Eren to his death.


	5. Hanji "Shitty Glassss" Zoë

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love Hanji <3
> 
> Trigger warning for murder. It's for the sake of science

**As soon as Levi and his squad left the mess hall, Hanji began talking**. Eren tried his best to listen to what they were saying, giving them all of his attention, but it was hard to listen because, _man_ , they spoke fast. It was like Hanji thought they had a certain time limit and they were doing their best to meet it.

Sometimes Eren would get distracted by the way they moved their hands as they spoke, and then his mind would go somewhere that was about Hanji themself, the number one thing being: is Hanji male or female? Eren couldn't figure that one detail out.

"So, as you probably already know, vampires are divided into four categories: D-Class, C-Class, B-Class and A-Class. D-Class are the weakest and A-Class are the strongest," Hanji was saying, shaking their hands like they were swatting away an invisible fly. Eren ripped himself from the question of Hanji's gender to listen to what they were saying. "But they're all equally as interesting as each other to me.

"At the bottom of the triangle is the D-Class. They are humans who were turned into vampires. They are mindless beasts who drink blood without a second thought. They are the ones that we focus on killing. D-Classes can be killed by beheading or damaging their hearts. Levi calls them 'Blood Sucking Mother Fucking Assholes That Have No Brain.'

"C-Class are the same as D-Class, but they have some intelligence. We call them Abnormals or Aberrants. They're harder to kill then D-Class, but they can be killed the same way. Levi calls them 'Blood Sucking Mother Fucking Assholes That Actually Have a Brain.'

"B-Class are D-Class who were given blood by their Sires—the one who turned them into a vampire—and we don't focus on killing them. They have their human intelligence and don't kill humans on a wild spree like Class Ds and Cs. But that doesn't mean that they don't kill humans, and when we have to kill them, they die the same way the other lower classes do. Levi calls them 'Bratty Vampires.' Boring, I know.

"And last but not least, the A-Class; Purebloods. They are the original vampires, the ones that turn humans. Unlike the lower classes, they are immortal, and they are impossible to kill. The only way to kill them is to suppress their healing power by damaging the nape of their necks. But it's hard to get near them, so the only thing that can kill them is another Pureblood. Our dear Grumpy Dwarf Levi is a Pureblood, so he's the only one that can kill an A-Class. Levi calls them 'Assholes, Except Me,' the 'me' being Levi himself."

Eren nodded slowly, his brain slowly processing everything Hanji had said. Should he ask a question? He had a feeling that now was a good time to ask a question. "Do you know why Levi joined the Survey Corps?"

"No clue," Hanji answered, shaking their head. "All I know is, Levi showed up at the old headquarters one day. We thought he was here to attack, so we did what we would usually do in a vampire attack; we attacked _him_. We actually managed to damaged his heart, which woud have killed him straight away, but Levi didn't die. Instead he just _healed_. That was when we learnt he is a Pureblood.

"Erwin instantly let him into the Corps — I think he said that he thought a vampire would be a great asset to our 'cause.' Of course there was some controversy — people thought he had joined because he was a spy. But when Levi saved us all from a coven of D-Class, we knew he was on our side. Oh! I should tell you that a coven is a large group of vampires who live and hunt together, like one big happy vampire family."

Eren nodded slowly again, scratching his nape. _The way to kill a Pureblood_ , Eren thought. And on the note of killing vampires, Eren mused, "one thing I don't get is why a _vampire_ would help _kill_  vampires." Eren looked up at Hanji as he asked, "isn't he afraid you'll kill him?"

Hanji shook their head wildly, their messy ponytail swinging around and hitting them in the face. "No, we're not allowed to kill Purebloods without a reason. Levi's on humanity's side, so there's no reason _why_ we would want to kill him."

Eren frowned, thinking about the stoic vampire captain of the Survey Corps. From what Eren has seen from him, Levi was like any ordinary human being. He drunk tea like it was the best thing in the world, he liked to keep things clean and neat and he was a grumpy little man who'll be one of those old men who yelled at kids to get off his lawn. He didn't look like an immortal, bloodsucking killing machine. Levi actually reminded Eren more of an Englishman than a vampire.

"Hanji, you said that you've done experiments before," Eren said after a while of thinking, looking up at the science professor, who nodded at his statement. "Can you tell me about them?"

Hanji's eyes begun to sparkle like stars in the night sky and nodded. "Of course, of course! Well, I'd wanted to see how a human actually _turned_ into a vampire, so I got two students from Trost ..."

_~ Flashback ~_

_The two men sat on the table in Hanji's lab, looking around with wide eyes. They stared hard at the many test tubes and needles full of weird chemicals and shit scattered along the bench, like a careless child looked at them before dropping them down and moving on. The two pairs of eyes moved to the two racks set up to the side, each one set up with bags full of clear liquid that looked like morphine from hospitals. There was a tube connected to one of the bags, a needle attached to the bottom and a peg stopping the clear liquid from dripping onto the floor._

_Hanji was rummaging around the untidy lab, a voice recorder in their hand which they were talking into that made absolutely no sense to any of them. The two men looked at each other, eyebrows furrowed. What was their science professor_ doing _?_

_"Uh ... Professor Zoë?" the dark haired man asked, frowning. "What are you doing?"_

_"I'm Major Hanji Zoë of the Survey Corps, initiating their first experiment: the transformation from human to vampire," Hanji said into the voice recorder. They clipped the recorder to their lab coat as they walked toward the two men, analysing the two. They both had the same thought running through their heads: was their science professor mental? "I have my two subjects in front of me, two human boys. They'll be the ones I'll turn into vampires."_

_"Turn into vampires?" the man on the left asked. "What are you on Professor? Can I have some?"_

_Hanji pointed at the man on the right and said, "I'll call you Sawny."_

_"My name's Kevin."_

_Hanji pointed to the other man. "And you're going to be Bean."_

_"My name's Geoff."_

_"Alright, straight to the experiment!" Hanji exclaimed, clapping their hands together like an over excited five year old child. They pulled out a vial of sloshy red liquid and a needle from the lab coat. "I have a vial full of blood from our vampire, Levi Ackerman. I'll inject it into Sawny and Bean and see how their human body reacts to it."_

_Hanji transferred the blood from the vial into the needle and stepped in front of the man they had called 'Sawny'. Without any warning they stuck the needle into the man's arm, injecting the blood into his system. 'Sawny' jumped with a yelp in surprise and at the sudden pain, his eyes flashing as he glared at Hanji._

_"What the fuck professor!" he exclaimed. Hanji studied him, trying to find any change in 'Sawny's' body or any difference in the way he acted. Finding none, they turned away with a click of the tongue that was very Levi-like._

_"Sawny is showing no reaction to the blood entering his system," Hanji said into the recorder. They walked toward the rack with the clear liquid and picked up the tube and needle. They walked back to Sawny and Bean and forcefully stuck the needle into Sawny's arm, causing a jolt and cry of pain to escape the man. "This is a bag full of poison. I'll inject it into Sawny's system."_

_"Poison?" Sawny asked, eyes widening. "Why the fuck are you injecting me with_ poison _?!"_

_Hanji didn't answer. They removed the peg from the needle, letting the clear liquid move freely through the needle into Sawny's body. As soon as the poison entered Sawny's body, the man's body went rigid before collapsing onto the bench, his body jerking around like he was possessed, foam leaking out from the corner of his mouth and dribbling down his chin onto the bench, his eyes becoming blank._

_~ End Flashback ~_

Eren stared at Hanji, eyes wide. Did he really just hear Hanji tell him a story on how they _killed_  a man?

"Uh ..." Eren begun, but he couldn't even start his thought because Hanji was talking again.

"Sawny died like any regular human," Hanji told him, lacing their hands together and resting their chin above them. Their glasses glinted, reminding Eren of a cat. "I expected him to transform as soon as the poison entered his system. Sawny had been dead for a good solid hour until I noticed something interesting happen to Sawny's body ..."

_~ Flashback ~_

_Hanji sighed in what was undoubtedly disappointment as Sawny's body stopped twitching, leaving the man to lay on the bench dead with a puddle of vomit on the bench by his head. Bean stared down at the corpse, mouth agape and his face pale. Hanji turned to the bench behind them, grabbing a notebook and pen and begun writing things down. They wrote shit in it for at least an hour, writing on the lines, above the lines, under the lines and even down the margin. Finally they stopped writing and clicked their pen._

_"Sawny died the same way any normal human would have died," Hanji said into the recorder, turning around. "There's no evidence of any transformation into a vampire ... hold on."_

_Hanji rushed toward the corpse, eyes widening as they noticed the blood leaking from all over Sawny; blood was coming from his nose, ears, eyes, mouth and even from underneath his nails! Hanji's mouth dropped open in shock as they scrambled to find the pen they had before._

_~ End Flashback ~_

Eren stared up at Hanji, blinking slowly in what was definitely bonafide confusion. "So ... the corpse had started bleeding?"

Hanji nodded, their glasses gleaming in the candlelight that they had lit halfway through their story. Eren looked toward the window to see that it was getting dark. Wait, how many hours has passed? Eren should be getting back to his dorm room.

"Yes, at first I didn't know what was going on — I thought something had gone wrong in the experiment — but Levi assured me it was normal ..."

_~ Flashback ~_

_Hanji was scribbling nonsense into their notebook again when Levi walked into their lab. The raven haired vampire sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose in distaste. Hanji stopped writing and stared at him in shock. Levi stared back._

_"That smell of blood is not setting you off Levi?" Hanji asked._

_"It smells like dead blood," Levi told them. He looked over at the corpse and Bean, who looked like he was about to faint before his gaze swivelled back to Hanji . "What the fuck did you do Four Eyes?"_

_"An experiment," Hanji answered as if it were nothing. "I'm trying to see how a human's body would transform into a vampire and Sawny, the one who's a corpse, started bleeding. I'm trying to come up with reasons why that is happening."_

_"Nothing's wrong," Levi deadpanned, pinching his nose at the foul smell that was abusing his nose. "That's just the vampire blood pushing the human blood out of his body, if that makes sense. Wait, when did you get blood from a Pureblood?_ Whose  _blood did you use?"_

_"I used yours," Hanji answered._

_Levi stared at them, dumbfounded. "Of course you did."_

_Levi watched Hanji as they hurriedly gathered their notebook and pen and sat on top of the bench, not seeming to care what it was covered in. "Is it only a Pureblood's blood that can turn a human? What do you mean 'the vampire blood is pushing the human blood out of Sawny's body?'"_

_Levi groaned and begun talking._

_~ End Flashback ~_

"So, Levi told me that only a Pureblood vampire can turn a human into a vampire because they have the purest blood. He also said that a lower class vampire _can_ transform a human, but they turn into Ampires, half human, half vampire hybrids," Hanji explained. "Levi didn't give me much details on Ampires, but he said they are just humans with enhanced senses, strength and speed."

"And the whole vampire blood pushing the human blood out?" Eren asked.

"It's hard to explain," Hanji said, scratching their chin. "Well, imagine a boxing ring: in the red corner is the human blood and in the blue corner is the vampire blood. Naturally, the vampire blood is stronger than the human blood and when they fight, the vamp blood pushes the human blood out of the ring. And when they do, the vamp blood is the only one left and the boxing ring — which is the person's body — is full vampire. Did you understand any of that Eren?"

"Uh ... yes," Eren lied. The truth was he didn't understand a word Hanji said. Maybe Levi would give him a better version of this.

Speaking of the devil, Levi pushed open the door of the mess hall, looking bored. Eren wondered what he had been doing while Hanji spoke to him. Hanji straightened up at the sight of him, a massive shit-eating grin spreading across their face.

"Grumpy! What are you doing here?" Hanji yelled, causing Eren and Levi to wince. "Are you here to listen to me tell Eren about my experiments?"

"Fuck no," Levi growled, looking appalled by the very thought. "Eren, you need to get back to your dorm. It's seven o'clock."

"Wait, is it really?" Eren asked, mouth falling open in shock. The curfew was seven thirty.

Hanji pouted. "Aw, is Eren leaving already?" Hanji pushed back their chair forcefully, sending it crashing to the ground. Levi rolled his eyes with a huff as Hanji threw their arms around Eren and squeezed him in a way that looked painful. "I had a great time today Eren! I can't wait to see you again!"

"Yeah, yeah Shit Glasses," Levi frowned, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently. "C'mon Brat, let's go."

"Hold on Grumpy, it's dinner time!" Hanji exclaimed.

Levi rolled his eyes and _tsked_. "Fine, I'll have 'dinner' before we go. Eren, wait outside please."

Eren looked between the two before pushing his chair back and slowly got to his feet. He winced at the throbbing in his muscles, which had gone stiff from having been sitting down for hours. He left Levi and Hanji alone in the mess hall, closing the door behind him at Levi's request and leaned against the wall. He tapped his foot impatiently. Why did Levi and Hanji have to have dinner now? Couldn't they eat _after_  Levi took Eren back to his dorm? Unless it wasn't the type of dinner Eren thought ...

Eren slowly pushed open the door, opened enough to see into the mess hall but not far enough to be seen. Levi and Hanji were sitting at the table, nothing in front of them that could be anything dinner like. Levi had his leg crossed over the other, staring at Hanji with narrowed eyes as they unwrapped a bandage on their wrist that Eren hadn't noticed before.

Eren watched, wide eyed, as Hanji held their wrist in front of Levi, who took it and bit into it. Hanji winced as Levi's fangs entered their flesh, but didn't protest.

Levi drank enough blood to satisfy him without harming Hanji, before removing his fangs gently. Blood ran down Hanji's arm and down Levi's chin, giving the image from a horror movie. The vampire that attacked Eren flashed into his mind, the image of it being covered in blood mirroring how Levi looked. He couldn't help but see that vampire as Levi.

Levi's fangs were longer, sharper and thicker than the other vampire's though. If the size and length of fangs showed a vampire's dominance and power, Levi would have defiantly won for sure.

Levi's eyes snapped to the door, eyes narrowing as the door closed quickly, as if the person hadn't wanted to be seen. He unraveled his cravat and used it to wipe Hanji's shitty blood off of his face as Hanji pulled a handkerchief out of their pocket and cleaned their wrist. Levi stared at the hankerchief with narrowed eyes, nodding in satisfaction.

At least it was clean.

Eren flinched and looked up as the door opened, meeting Levi's bored eyes as the man looked down at him. Eren scrambled to his feet and stood at attention.

"Ready to go brat?" Levi asked.

"Yes!" Eren answered quickly.

Levi stared at Eren for a while before walking down the hall, gesturing for Eren to follow him. Eren swallowed the bile that had built up in his throat before scurrying behind him, the scene from before still playing in his mind like a broken record.


	6. Razors and Heartache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR SELF-HARM. If this bothers you, don't read. 
> 
> Also, this is more of a filler chapter. And, I have a plan for the alpha/omega thing so don't worry

**Eren and Levi were silent most of the car ride back to Trost campus.** It was an hour drive from headquarters to Trost, so there was no way Eren would get back before curfew. He'll be lucky enough to get to campus at that exact time, but he'll still get into trouble for being out of his dorm.

When Eren brought that up to Levi, the man didn't even look at him as he answered, "if we end up running into one of the campus supervisors, I'll just use one of my mind tricks on them; I'll make them believe that you had a meeting with Professor Zoë. Well, technically you did, but not in the way they'll think."

"But Hanji isn't one of my professors," Eren frowned.

"They don't know that."

Eren sighed and went back to looking out the window, the silence picking up again. The scenery outside rushed by the car window, dark colour fused together into a blur, the outside world moving in the opposite direction as Levi's car. Eren thought back to what he had seen in the mess hall. Levi's pale face drenched red, blood dripping onto the table below him (although Levi would have cleaned it, but that would have ruined the vampiric picture).

Eren realised that, even though Levi was part of a regiment that killed vampires, he still was one, meaning that he still drunk blood. Like a monster. _He is a monster._

Levi sighed as the car stopped at a red light. "I'm not a monster Eren, there is a reason why I joined the Survey Corps in the first place. Besides, Hanji is the one who forces me to drink from them. I don't exactly like the taste of their blood anyway."

Eren snapped his head to the side to stare at Levi with wide eyes. Levi sighed again, shaking his head. "Did you forget that we have a psychic bond that allows me to hear your thoughts?"

 _Oh shit, I totally forgot about that_ , Eren thought in a slight panic. He didn't like that Levi would be able to hear his thoughts. What if Eren had a sudden perverted thought (he wouldn't, he'll keep telling himself). He'll be too embarassed to even face the man if that did happen (which it won't).

Levi looked at him from the corner of his eye as the light turned green again. "I thought you would have forgotten."

"Is there anyway to get rid of it or control it?" Eren demanded, almost incoherently as he turned to face Levi, resting his elbow on the centre console.

"Sorry to break your dreams brat, but as soon as the bond is formed, there is no breaking it," Levi revealed.

Eren sighed and turned away. He watched a jogger run beside the car on the walkway, white earphones trailing from her ears and her blonde ponytail swaying from side to side. She reminded Eren of that waitress who was murdered by a vampire that first night. Would that jogger be killed tonight? Drained of her blood and dumped on the street like a coke bottle?

As Eren thought this, Levi broke the silence. "After a year, I'll be able to control it and choose if I want to hear your thoughts or not, so don't worry about anything."

"OK," Eren whispered, not at all satisfied with what Levi said. He wanted this bond to be able to be controlled now.

More silence.

"Hey Levi," Eren whispered after a while of nothing but staring out the window. He had no idea why he was whispering in the first place. Levi hummed to let Eren know that he was listening. "Why is the bond only one sided? Like, why can't I hear your thoughts?"

"Because I haven't drunk your blood and you're not a vampire," Levi answered. Eren looked confused. Levi sighed in annoyance. "A bond only forms if the blood a person drinks comes from a vampire. If a vampire drinks a human's blood, no bond forms. If that was the case, humans would be hearing voices in their heads and they'll go crazy from it. There's already humans like that, and they suffer from schizophrenia."

"I would have thought that if a human drinks the blood of a vampire, it would be the human hearing the vampire's thoughts and not the other way around," Eren mused.

"The world is strange brat. There's nothing that we can do about it."

They sat in silence once again. It was so awkward, sitting in a car with someone Eren hasn't known very long, who has told him about vampires and also happens to be one himself. This seemed to be a movie plot, a fantasy too good to be true (although it wasnt a good thing, since people are dying). Eren wondered that if he pinched himself, it'll end up being a big dream that his mind conjured up from the horror movie he had watched the previous night. It has happened before.

"It's not a dream brat," Levi suddenly said, cutting through the silence and causing Eren to jump in surprise. "This is as real as it can get. And what movie did you watch to have realistic nightmares?"

Eren stared hard at Levi, liking the way the lights from the streetlamps, traffic lights and passing cars flash on him, lighting up his pale skin in greens, yellows, reds and golds. He kind of looked like a disco ball. " _The Hills Have Eyes_."

Levi scoffed, his eyes having a hint of amusement in them. " _That_ movie? Are you serious? That was the shittiest movie I have ever seen."

"I actually shit myself by watching that movie."

"I can actually see you doing that."

"Shut up asshole." Eren couldn't help but continue to stare at Levi, taking notice of his strong jawline that he wanted to run his hand over ...

Levi's eyebrows raised and Eren felt the alarm bells go off in his head. _Quick Eren! Think of something to make him forget!_ "Uh ... Levi, why exactly did you join the Survey Corps?"

"That's none of your business brat," Levi quickly answered. It sounded like he was hiding something. "I may tell you in the future if we grow close, but not now. I barely know you, meaning that I don't trust you enough to tell you."

Eren sighed, nodding. Levi did have a point. "How about telling me something else about vampires? I need to know more about the thing I'm supposed to be killing."

Levi bit his lip, giving Eren a clear view of his upper teeth. His canines were blunt and short, nothing like the razor sharp needles he saw before.

"Have you ever heard of Alphas, Betas, Thetas and Omegas?" Levi asked.

Eren shook his head, no. "I know they're letters in the Greek alphabet, but that's it."

"Well, we aren't the Greek alphabet." Levi paused for a minute to read a street sign before he was talking again. "Purebloods, unlike other vampires, are divided into dynamics based on dominance and submission instead of gender. Alphas are the ones considered as dominate; they can impregnate Thetas and Omegas no matter what gender they are. Omegas are the submissive ones; they can be impregnated by Betas and Alphas. And like Alphas, it doesn't matter what gender they are."

"What about Betas and Thetas?" Eren asked.

"They're like regular human beings," Levi answered, shrugging. "Betas are men and they can only impregnate; they can't be impregnated. Theta are the women; they can only be impregnated, and they can't impregnate."

"What are you?" Eren asked. _He literally just gave me something similiar to a vampire sex talk_. The corner of Levi's lip twitched in an almost half smile.

"I'm an Alpha," Levi answered. "I can impregnate Thetas and Omegas, but I don't wish to. I prefer to stay with my mate, the Omega that fate choose for me. Only Alphas and Omegas can be mated, and a mating bond is stronger than any marriage."

"How do you know if you've met your mate?" Eren wanted to know.

Levi rolled his eyes and answered anyway. "I'll go into a rut and they'll go into heat, which means we'll be fucking for a week, no strings attached."

Eren grimaced. "I didn't need to know that."

Levi clicked his tongue, a faint smile almost seen on his pale face. "You're the one who asked."

* * *

 **Eren stormed into his dorm room, locking it behind him quickly and made a detour to the bathroom**. He shut the bathroom door and rushed to the sink, grabbing the porcelian edge and breathing deeply. He stared at his reflection, grimacing at the dark circles under the emerald orbs and the way his hair looked like it was the home of a family of birds. He looked so broken ... like his soul had been shattered. He couldn't stand it.

With shaking hands, Eren pulled open the medicine cabinet and felt around inside. His hand curled around the razor blade hidden in the very back.

Eren didn't know why he was going to be doing this. He didn't know what possessed him to do this. For some reason, Levi saying that he had a destined lover made him feel sick inside, his stomach and heart clenching almost painfully in a ghostly fist.

It was like he was jealous of something.

Eren bought the razor to eye level, the silver blade glistening in the bathroom light. The razor reminded Eren of Levi's eyes a little bit; silvery and sharp enough to cut right through you. Eren bought the razor to his healed wrist, the blade making contact with the bright blue vein.

Crimson droplets dribbled onto the porcelain sink, the white making the blood seem brighter than it really was. Eren watched in a daze as a red line followed the edge of the razor, the blood running down his wrist looking depressing.

 _No wonder you were attacked by a vampire_ , Levi's voice flashed in his mind. The man's voice sounded mocking and cunning, like he thought it was funny. _You're practically a walking all-you-can-eat buffet._

"Fuck you Levi," Eren muttered. He begun to sanitise the razor and erase all evidence of what he just did. "I don't exactly care about you. I don't even know what I was jealous of."

Eren pulled an alcohol wipe out of the medicine cabinet and treated his self-inflected wound before retiring to bed for the night.

* * *

 **Levi leaned back against the bathtub, the bubbles rising to his collarbones and the water splashing around him**. He stared at the razor in his hands, running his finger across the blade hard enough to draw blood. He pulled his finger away from the blade and stared at the small cut on his finger, which closed up right in front of his eyes. He sighed and dropped the razor into the water, which created a small splash on impact. He slipped his finger into his mouth and licked the blood away.

It wasn't enough.

Well, of course it wasn't enough — Levi couldn't exactly live off his own blood, but it still made it dramatic.

"Why am I craving that brat's blood?" Levi asked himself, sighing. "It's not like he's my mate or anything. He _can't_ be my mate; he's human."

Levi wasn't craving the blood of his soulmate like he should be, but Eren's. Before he met Eren, Levi had perfect control over his thirst for blood and he never really craved it before. Even the smell of fresh blood didn't appeal to him. Except that fateful night when Levi had saved Eren from that vampire attack. The smell of Eren's blood had been the thing that drew him to that place and not the attack itself.

Eren's blood smelt so sweet, like the richest and sweetest dessert to a human. Levi had been drawn to it like a moth to a flame. Even when he was feeding from the glasses wearing lunatic, he had wanted Eren's blood. He even found himself imagining that Hanji's blood was Eren's.

"I'm too old for this shit," Levi groaned, sinking further in the tub so that the water reached his chin.

The door suddenly burst open, a red tornado bursting into the bathroom. Levi glared at the woman who had rudely burst into the bathroom without a care in the world, emerald green eyes blazing in a similar way to those eyes Levi kept seeing whenever he closed his eyes. Isabel's eyes were so similar to Eren's, except she didn't have any blue in her eyes like Eren did.

"You were lucky I wasn't getting out of the tub Izzy," Levi said, sarcasm laced in his voice. Levi didn't really care if Isabel saw him naked; she was like his sister, his adoptive sister to be exact. It's been like that for the passed fifteen years.

"What are you too old for Big Bro?" Isabel asked. Levi raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"You came in here just to ask me _that_?" Levi scoffed. "Didn't I tell you it's rude to eavesdrop on people?"

"I can't exactly help it Big Bro; I can hear everything," Isabel pouted, tapping her ear. She sniffed the air, her face brightening. "I can smell your blood. Did you cut yourself by shaving again Big Bro?"

"I only cut myself last time because you startled me," Levi scoffed. Isabel giggled at the memory. "Whatever, come here. You may as well have some blood now. Where is Farlan?"

"Farlan's gone into town," Isabel answered, closing the door behind her and kneeling in front of the tub. She took Levi's offered arm and sunk her fangs into Levi's wrist.

Levi was used to Isabel and Farlan drinking his blood daily. They were B-Class vampires, Levi being their Sire. Levi gave them his blood daily to stop them from falling to C-Class and even D-Class, which also stopped him from having to kill them because of their bloodlust.

Levi's known the two of them for fifteen years now, since he was nineteen, Farlan eighteen and Isabel seventeen. Levi turned them into vampires a year later for reasons that Levi didn't want to tell them. All they knew was Levi didn't want to be without them for the rest of eternity.

Isabel's eyes had changed to blood red, glowing brightly in the shadow her hair created over her eyes. Levi liked how a vampire's eyes would change to red when they're in bloodlust. If you see a vampire with red eyes, it's time to _run like hell_. Levi didn't have to worry because he's a Pureblood and can't be killed by blood drainage.

"Alright Isabel, that's enough," Levi said, putting his Pureblood dominance in his voice. Isabel, being a lower class vampire, couldn't disobey a Pureblood's dominance. She retracted her fangs, blood dripping onto Levi's clean floor and making the clean freak vampire wince in distaste.

"Oh, sorry Big Bro; I'll clean that up," Isabel sniggered. Isabel lowered herself toward the ground, looking like she was about to lick the blood off the floor. Levi almost had a heart attack.

" _Don't_ you _dare_  lick that," Levi growled. "I'll clean it up when I get out of the bath. Go and clean your face Isabel."

Isabel giggled and ran out of the bathroom, her laughter echoing throughout the apartment as Levi heard her bedroom door close. Levi was glade that he could control his mind link with her; he didn't want to be hearing her thoughts about how hot the human men Jared Leto and Chris Hemsworth were.

Levi couldn't wait for his psychic bond with Eren to be old enough to control properly.

He didn't want to hear how Eren was jealous of no one in particular.


	7. The Cleaning Club

**Eren wasn't exactly expecting the university to have clubs you had no choice but to participate in.** Eren had thought that the clubs weren't compulsory, had thought you could join them whenever you wanted — but it turned out that wasn't the case.

He only found that out because Armin had told him they were compulsory.

"Let's join a club together!" Armin exclaimed brightly, grabbing Eren and Mikasa's hands to drag them to a random stand. He reminded Eren of an excited child on Christmas day — and excited _coconut_  on Christmas day.

Armin was so cute and innocent, but Eren knew that the adorable ones were the ones you had to keep an eye out for. Because coconuts could kill you when they drop on your head hard enough.

"Hello, this is the stand for the swimming club," a bright, over enthusiastic auburn haired woman cheers, grabbing some pamphlets and shoving them into each of their hands. Eren suspected she was excited because no one came to her stand. "If you have a competitive streak or just like swimming, the swimming club is perfect for you! If you decide to join, write your names and year on this sign up sheet!"

"Thanks, we'll think about it," Armin said politely and the auburn haired woman nodded, looking dejected. Armin dragged them to another stand, this one for the newspaper club.

As Armin and Mikasa spoke to the club president of the newspaper club, Eren turned away from them to look around. There were stands lined up as far and wide as he could see, some with a crowd of people surrounding them and others with nobody. Eren saw Jean weaving between people, holding a rolled up pamphlet.

"Hey Horseface, which club did you sign up for? The horse riding club?" Eren called. "You'll be the horse they would be riding."

Mikasa and Armin rolled their eyes and Jean looked like he wanted to hit Eren over the head with the pamphlet he was holding.

"Fuck you Jaeger."

"Sorry, you're not my type."

Jean was about to storm toward Eren but Marco, the Freckled Jesus, appeared from heaven and grabbed Jean's arm. "C'mon Jean, let's get back to the dorm."

Jean and Eren glared at each other as Marco dragged Jean away. Eren sighed and went back to searching for more clubs that was in his interest. There were none that practically appealed to Eren, but when he saw a familiar head of strawberry blonde hair in the crowd, he made his way toward her.

"Petra!" Eren exclaimed, catching the strawberry blonde woman's attention. Petra smiled and waved to him as Eren got closer to her. Eren noticed that she was holding a stack of rolled up pamphlets and a clipboard in her hands, a pen attached to the clipboard.

"Hello Eren, are you thinking about joining clubs?" Petra asked.

"Well yeah, aren't they compulsory?" Eren asked, confused. Petra giggled at his confusion.

"They are, but there is a loophole for getting out of them," she revealed.

Petra wrapped her arm around Eren and turned him around to the left, where she pointed the clipboard at a stand where there was a lot of people lined up. Eren saw Olou and Günther in the line, looking bored.

"That's the stand for people who want to sign up for the 'study club'. It's for people who want to study during club activity hours, but people usually use that time to go into town."

"Really?" Eren breathed, happy that there was a way for him to get out of club activities. He turned to face Petra, his eyes trailing down to the clipboard and pamphlets she was holding. "What are those for?"

"Oh, these." Petra pulled a pamphlet from the stack and handed it to Eren. "It's the 'Cleaning Club'."

Eren raised his eyebrows in questioning and looked down at the pamphlet, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. The pamphlet was forest green with a symbol that looked like blue and white overlapping wings sitting proudly at the top. It was information for the _Survey Corps_  and not cleaning. It read: _the Survey Corps will be having meetings at HQ every Wednesday and Thursday. Always attend. If you can't attend the meetings, somehow contact Commander Erwin Smith or Captain Levi Ackerman._  

"Um Petra, why is it advertising the Survey Corps?" Eren whispered, wondering if he was going crazy or something. Petra shrugged.

"It's actually —"

"The Cleaning Club and Survey Corps are the same thing. Well, for my squad that is," Levi's voice suddenly said from beside Eren.

Eren and Petra jumped, startled, to find Levi standing right beside them, a backpack casually thrown over his shoulder. He was dressed in a black turtleneck sweater, gray hoodie that was unzipped, navy jeans and black converses. He was wearing dark raybands, which obscured most of his face. His ebony hair fell around his face neatly. He didn't look like the professional vampire/vampire hunter Eren saw the other night; he looked like an actual university student.

"Captain, I've asked you a million times not to do that!" Petra shrieked, breathing heavily with her hand pressed against her rapidly beating heart.

"It's not my fault you weren't paying attention to your surroundings," Levi told her. It was at that moment Eren realised that Petra was actually shorter than Levi. So Levi wasn't the shortest in his squad like Eren first thought he was.

"What do you mean the Cleaning Club and Survey Corps are the same thing?" Eren asked.

"The Cleaning Club is a cover up for the Survey Corps," Petra answered. "We had to come up with a cover up to get our members out of club activities and also have a club that no one would want to join. So, naturally, cleaning club was the number one option. Captain Levi is the club president and Commander Erwin and Major Hanji are the supervising teachers."

"I don't get how people wouldn't willingly join the cleaning club, even if it isn't real," Levi grumbled. "Some people are disgusting. Wait a minute, is Olou and Günther joining the study club?"

"Yeah, you know what they're like," Petra giggled.

Levi grumbled what sounded like every curse and swear word under the sun under his breath and started stalking toward the two, but not before saying, "Eren, sign up for the cleaning club. I will find you and pull you out of the club you choose if you don't."

Eren's mouth fell open in shock as Petra said, "you may as well do it, he's being serious; he has done it before." Eren grumbled and did what Petra said.

"Eren!" Eren heard Armin yell.

Eren looked up as Armin and Mikasa came up to him, looking from Eren to Petra in confusion before looking down at the clipboard. Mikasa raised her eyebrows in confusion as Armin took the pamphlet from Eren before he could stop him. "What's this? _The Cleaning Club, club dedicated to keeping the university clean at all times. Club president is Levi Ackerman and supervising teachers are Professor Smith and Professor Zoë._ "

"Eren, why did you sign up for a cleaning club?" Mikasa asked, her usual bored tone replaced with confusion. She looked at the pamphlet and what looked like realisation flashed on her face, but it was gone before Eren realised it was actually there.

"Well ... um ..." Eren started but never ended up finishing his sentence. He didn't know what he had to say really.

"Eren thought that keeping the university clean is actually a good idea," Petra told Mikasa and Armin, coming to Eren's rescue. Eren had to remember to buy her some flowers as a thank you gift.

"Oh really? Can Mikasa and I join?" Armin asked.

"I don't think that's —"

"Of course you can," Petra said, handing the clipboard to the two for them to sign their names. "We clean the A, B and C blocks on Mondays; the D, E and F blocks on Tuesdays and the offices on Fridays. On Wednesdays and Thursdays we take a break for some study."

Eren shot Petra a surprised look, the woman just shrugged in response. Armin took a pamphlet from Petra and looked over it again.

"Levi _Ackerman_?" Armin said the name as if he were tasting it on his tongue. He turned to Mikasa with raised eyebrows. "Are you related to him Mika?"

"I don't know much about my family," Mikasa answered.

"The Ackerman family was originally a clan that resided in Japan and France," Levi's voice suddenly came out of nowhere again, causing Eren, Petra and Armin to jump in surprise. "I'm guessing that the brat is from the Ackerman clan from Japan, and I'm from the Ackerman clan in France, so we're not related at all."

Levi was standing _in front_ of them again, appearing out of nowhere, again. This time he had Olou and Günther by his side, the former's face covered in blood, which told Eren that Levi had taken them by surprise like he did Eren and Petra. Eren realised that Mikasa and Levi were staring at each other with narrowed eyes.

"Where's Eld, Petra?" Levi asked the strawberry blonde woman as Olou and Günther halfheartedly signed their names on the clipboard Petra was holding.

"Oh, he's already signed up," Petra answered.

"Good, at least _someone_ : has their common sense in the right place," Levi sighed, flicking Olou and Günther on the back of the head. "Tell me, why were you going to sign up for the study club when I explicitly told you to sign up for the cleaning club."

"I don't exactly want to be cleaning a lot," Olou huffed. Levi sent him a heated glare, which Olou paled at the sight.

"If you're going to be working under me, you have to clean," Levi deadpanned. He turned to Armin and Mikasa. "You two joining my club? How good can you clean?"

Mikasa just glared as Armin piped, "we can clean very well, sir! We always keep our dorm rooms clean to the best of our ability!"

Levi narrowed his eyes, looking as if he were trying to look through the taller blond. "I'll be the one to decide if you can clean or not. I have high standards, and if you can meet them, you won't have a problem. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" Armin croaked. If Eren didn't know any better, he'll think his new best friend was afraid of Levi. Eren couldn't blame him, Levi _was_  as scary as seeing the Grim Reaper in person. Plus, Levi was a vampire, so he could kill them all in a blink of the eye and leave no evidence.

"We'll have a meeting in D thirteen tomorrow at five o'clock, so don't be late," Levi told them. "And if you are late, I'll personally give you hell." Levi seemed to be glaring directly at Olou as he said that. Olou gulped in fear, his body physically trembling.

"Y-y-yes, sir."

Levi turned to Eren, his gunmetal eyes flashing. He motioned for Eren to lean forward, and when the human boy did, Levi whispered, "meet me at five o'clock in Lab six tonight. I have some things to give you."

Eren shivered as he felt Levi's breath on his neck. The vampire's breath was surprisingly warm, like comfortable steam from a spa. Eren had expected Levi's breath to be cold, like a winter fog, like stereotypical vampires in the movies. Levi wasn't cold like Eren thought he would have been, not in the physical sense anyway. When it came to personality wise however, Levi was the coldest person you would meet.

Eren couldn't be too sure, but it felt like Levi was lingering too close to his neck for longer than was necessary. He could feel the man's warm breath on his neck, sending tingles down his spine that caused the hairs on the back of his neck to raise on end. If Eren didn't know any better, he'll think Levi was _staring_  at Eren's neck as if he wanted to do something. The vampire that attacked him and Levi's blood covered face flashed into his mind once again, just appearing like a TV screen turning on randomly. 

As if he had been burnt, Levi jerked away from Eren, eyes wide. The two of them stared at each other and Eren realised that Levi must have seen the vision too. Levi's eyes trailed down to Eren's wrist, eyes narrowing at the bandage covering his arm. Eren quickly moved his hand out of Levi's line of sight, but knew it was too late. Levi had seen it.

Levi turned away, face hard. "Don't forget," he said over his shoulder before walking away.

Mikasa and Armin stared after him, Mikasa glaring and Armin looking curious. They both turned to Eren and started shouting questions at him.

"How do you know him Eren?" Armin asked.

"Uh ... I met him through Petra," Eren lied.

"How do you know Petra?" Armin asked, tilting his head to the side. Eren opened his mouth to tell another lie but Mikasa beat him to it.

"What did he want with you Eren?" she demanded.

"Nothing —"

Mikasa grabbed Eren's hands, gray eyes blazing with what Eren could only guess was protectiveness. "Eren, stay away from Levi Ackerman. He's not what he seems."

Eren had no idea what to say to that.


	8. Compromise

**Levi felt like the world's biggest idiot as he stalked towards his apartment, grinding his teeth together**. What had come over him back then? Why did the sudden urge to taste Eren's blood wash over him, leaving him drooling (disgusting) like  Hanji when they make a vampire related discovery? Levi had only wanted to tell Eren to meet him in private so Levi could give him his Survey Corps shit, but instead Levi had ended up wanting to drink Eren's blood.

Eren had smelt so good, so tempting to Levi's vampire side. Eren literally smelt like rich black tea, the aroma that Levi loved so much. Levi had heard that a vampire would crave the blood of the person they love and it would smell like the thing the vampire adored. Isabel told him that Farlan's blood smelt like chocolate and caramel to her, which had been Isabel's favourite sweets when she was still human.

Levi didn't understand what was going on. Levi had barely known Eren for a week and yet he was already craving his blood like a moth craved the warmth of a flame. Yet, despite that time in the alley and in the hospital, Levi felt like he's known Eren forever.

Levi thought back to something his mother had told him, after he had asked her about his birth father. " _When you meet the person you're destined to be with for eternity, you'll know they're your destined one by the smell of their blood_." Levi remembered that his mother said his father wasn't her destined one because his blood didn't smell appealing to her.

She didn't tell him anything more after that.

When Levi rounded the corner of the apartment blocks he lived in, he saw Farlan sitting on the cul-de-sac, face resting in his hands and elbows resting on his knees. The closer he got to his friend, he saw that Farlan's light blue dress shirt was covered in blood. Levi instantly felt the ice cold of panic pour over him, and a million scenarios ran around his head.

"Farlan, what happened?!" Levi demanded, running to his long-time best friend's side and kneeling next to him. "Why are you covered in blood?! Where's Isabel?!"

"Levi," Farlan breathed, grabbing the sleeve of Levi's hoodie and staring up at him with wide blue eyes, "I think _He's_  found us."

Levi's eyes widened. "Are you sure it was him? Where's Isabel?"

Farlan breathed in and looked away from his Sire, not letting Levi's jumper go. "We were attacked by some Class B. He slaughtered everyone on our floor before he came for us. Isabel used one of your anti-vampire swords on him and she got injured. The blood on my shirt is from Izzy, me and the dead human she fed on to heal. Izzy's still inside."

Levi got to his feet and ran as fast as he could to his apartment room on the top floor, not caring who saw him move lightening fast. Levi made it to his apartment room in under a minute, not looking at the scattered body parts on the floor and the blood painting the floor, walls and ceiling.

Isabel was lying in a fetal position on the floor, blood covering her head to toe and her usually determined green eyes dull and lifeless. There was a corpse beside her, blood covering its torso and the side of its neck, two puncture wounds evident under the blood. Levi took a step forward toward his adoptive sister but when he heard a splash, he looked down and winced.

The body of a man was lying by the door, blood staining his shirt above the heart and trailing around him. The veins in his pale skin had turned black, a blood covered sword lying discarded a little ways away as if Isabel had thrown it.

"Isabel, are you OK?" Levi called, rushing to her side. Isabel cried out in relief, clutching Levi's shirt and burying her face in his collarbone. Levi could feel her trembling.

"Levi, I —"

"It's OK," Levi whispered, ruffling her flame red hair. "That guy's a vampire, and that guy you fed on was already dead." Levi winced at his own words. Why did he suck balls when it came to comfort? He was the worse person to come to for comfort because he always said something that would trigger instead of soothe someone.

"I know, but — look at the guy I killed," Isabel whispered, pointing behind Levi. Levi turned around to see what she was talking about. "He's slowly turning to dust. _Slowly_ , Levi."

Levi narrowed his eyes and leaned forward to see that Isabel was right. The corpse of the Class B was slowly turning to dust, only by the tips of his fingers. Class Bs usually turned to dust in under a minute after being killed, but this one was slowly turning. That meant he was ...

"He hasn't been a vampire for very long," Levi whispered in realisation.

He looked up as Farlan came to the door, breathing deeply. He looked from the slowly dusting body to Levi, his eyes saying that he had heard everything Levi had said. "How long do you think he's been a vampire?" Farlan asked.

"By the speed of the dusting, I'll say a couple of days," Levi answered. He tightened his grip on Isabel's hand when he heard her intake of breath. "My guess was that he was turned for exactly this reason."

"What are we going to do Big Bro?" Isabel asked, grabbing hold of Levi's jumper with a death grip. "If what you've said is right, that means _He's_  found us!"

"There's only one thing we can do," Levi answered, pulling Isabel to her feet. He bent down and picked up the blood covered sword. "I think it's about time you two join the Corps with me."

Farlan's eyes widened in shock as Isabel's mouth fell open.

"Wait — what?" Isabel breathed as Farlan asked, "are you sure they'll accept us?"

"They'll have to accept you," Levi answered, sheathing the sword under his jacket. He winced when he felt the blood soak onto his shirt. "They accept me and I'm your Sire."

"But —" Farlan begun, but Levi interrupted him.

"C'mon, let's go."

* * *

 **Erwin stared at Isabel and Farlan with narrowed eyes, his monstrous eyebrows furrowed.** Isabel and Farlan shared a hesitant look, the later shuffling from foot to foot in discomfort. Levi stood in between them, a look of indifference plastered on his face as he stared at Erwin.

Finally, after a long suffocating silence, Erwin swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. "So ... you want these two to join the Corps?"

"That's what I said Eyebrows," Levi answered, narrowing his eyes. "Isabel and Farlan are my friends. Have been my friends for fifteen years. They can be trusted."

"I'm sure they can be trusted," Erwin agreed, propping his elbows on the table and lacing his fingers together. "But they  _are_  vampires."

"And that's bad why?" Levi asked, raising his eyebrows in silent questioning. "Last time I checked, I'm a vampire and I'm the captain of this shitty corporation."

Erwin's eyebrows raised almost into his hairline. " _Shitty_  corporation?"

"Levi calls everything shitty," Farlan explained, scratching the back of his neck. "He even calls things he likes 'shitty.'"

"I see," Erwin sighed. "Levi, remember when you first joined the Survey Corps? There was a lot of controversy surrounding you being a vampire. No one trusted you until you proved yourself to us by saving everyone that day."

"But everyone began to like me after that day," Levi pointed out matter-of-fact, crossing his arms. "If they know that Farlan and Isabel have been vampires for fourteen years and are Sired to me, they won't be afraid of them."

"What about their bloodlust?" Erwin questioned. "I don't think Hanji would be able to give blood to the three of you without causing damage to themselves — even though they probably wouldn't mind, knowing them."

"Isabel and Farlan feed off each other and occasionally have my blood to stop them from falling into a bloodlust."

Erwin looked between the two Class B vampires, a questioning and confused look painted on his face. "Seriously? How does that work?"

"Did you seriously think that vampires only fed from humans?" Levi asked. Erwin scratched his temples, clearing his throat awkwardly. Levi rolled his eyes. "Vampires don't just feed from humans — only the crazy and lonely ones do that. Vampires can quench their thirst with the blood of the person they love. Yes, Isabel and Farlan are in a romantic relationship. No, I don't feel like a third reel."

"Oo~oh, does Grumpy only feed from me because he's super lonely?" Hanji's annoying voice sings from the doorway. Levi's temple throbed as Hanji sauntered into the room, doing a pirouette like they were a professional dancer — which they weren't, because they had two left feet. One year at a party Levi was forced to attend to by Hanji themselves, Hanji had gotten so drunk they had begun dancing in the middle of the floor. It looked more like they had ants in their pants and they were moving around to try and get the ants out.

"Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop on people when they're not talking to you Shitty Four Eyes," Levi hissed, turning his most heated glare on the glasses wearing lunatic. Unfortunately Hanji had gotten used to Levi's glares after being the subject under nearly all of them.

"So a vampire only feeds off a human because they're either crazy or really, really, rea~lly lonely," Hanji sing-songed. "I know that you're not crazy Grumpy, so it means you must be very lonely then!" Hanji leaped toward Levi, their arms held wide in a hugging position. Levi stepped to the side just in time to avoid Hanji's hug, the scientist ending up crashing painfully onto the ground.

"Don't fucking touch me with your filthy arms," Levi growled. "When was the last time you actually bathed?"

"Hmm ..." Hanji murmured, getting to their feet slowly. They rubbed their already messy ponytail, actually seeming to _think_  about the answer to Levi's question. "I say two days ago."

Levi's eyebrow twitched, the corner of his mouth twitching as if he wanted to say something. He stepped back, getting as far away from Hanji as he could get in that small office. "You're disgusting. I hope you know that."

"But I was skipping showers for the importance of science!" Hanji whined, grabbing their cheeks. "I'm very close to finding out why vampires are so strong and so fast!"

"That's just generic," Levi growled. He turned to Isabel and Farlan, who had stood there during the entire ordeal between Levi and Hanji, the two B Class vampires looking awkward. "I'm sorry you had to witness this lunatic's craziness to their full capacity."

"Um ... it's OK Big Bro," Isabel squeaked.

Levi turned to Erwin, who was still sitting at his desk, watching the entire scene with amused eyes. Erwin's eyes snapped to Levi as the Pureblood said, "so, are you going to let Isabel and Farlan in or not?"

"Oh, are we going to be having more vampires in the Corps?!" Hanji exclaimed. They ran towards the two, arms outstretched as they exclaimed, "I can't wait to study you!"

Before Hanji could even touch the two, they suddenly went flying, pushed up against the far wall as if an invisible hand had pushed them and was now holding them in place. Levi dropped his hand, Hanji dropping to the ground with the movement. Levi looked like he could murder an entire town with one look.

"Don't you dare touch them without showering."

Erwin sighed and rubbed his temples, looking defeated. "Fine, they can join the Corps. But on _one_  condition."

Levi eyed his commander and asked, "what?"

Erwin looked very serious as he answered, "they must be with you at _all_  times, even if any of you have to go to the bathroom — do vampires even use the bathroom? Never mind, if they put one foot out of line, we will have no choice but to kill them. Do you understand Levi?"

Levi rolled his eyes with huff. "Yes Eyebrows, I understand. Now give me that shit so that I can give it to Eren when I meet him tonight."

"OK."

Levi suddenly turned awkward, which wasn't like him at all. If Erwin didn't know better, he'll think it was the apocalypse or aliens had replaced Levi with a clone, but had fucked up.

"We need a place to stay," Levi muttered.

The look on Erwin's face said _'are you fucking kidding me right now?'_


	9. A Vampire's True Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for self-harm. Don't read this if it'll trigger you. Also, sorry if Levi is a bit ooc. He _is _concerned about eren__

**Eren sat on his bed crossed legged, a razor in his hand that he studied closely**. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this — he would be meeting Levi in a couple of minutes and the vampire would no doubt smell the blood on him. Levi _had_  said that he could tell when Eren's harmed himself because of the smell of fresh blood. Levi will no doubt find out.

But ... but Eren had the strong urge to cut himself anyway. When he got back to his dorm, Jean had been there, and he said something that had triggered Eren.

"I saw your dorm room and it was a mess," Jean had told him. "How do your parents deal with a son like you?"

Eren had stormed off to his room — not even questioning _why_   Jean had even been in his room — before the urge to smash Jean's pathetic Horseface against the corner of the kitchen cabinets, take a photo of the blood waterfall and post it on Facebook with the caption _Took out a pesky bronco today_  took over him like a psychopathic instinct.

Nope, that would have not only gotten Eren arrested but sent to the luny bin.

"Fuck it," Eren growled, pressing the razor to his already scarred wrist. Five cuts should do it; it was usually the number that made Eren feel somewhat 'better'. Five cuts going across his wrist, bright crimson making a path from each cut down his arm like claw marks. He cleaned the wayward blood and wrapped his wrist up, hiding his depression from the world and locking it tight as he put on his jacket that had the longest sleeves you would ever see.

Eren knew that the cutting was getting out of hand, but he couldn't help it. Ever since his mother died when he was ten and his father disappeared, Eren had felt nothing but depression and sadness. It was like every positive emotion he had ever felt had been ripped from him, rolled up into a small ball and placed into a chest and dropped to the bottom of the ocean, leaving behind every negative emotion he had.

Eren didn't remember much about his mother's death. All he saw whenever he tried to look back on it — which was just about never — was flashes of blood. He didn't even remember much from his childhood; some things were very clear to him whilst other times were pitch black, like a damaged DVD that would cut out random scenes. He remembered going out with his mother to a house he didn't recognise, but every time the door opened, his memory would cut out and go to the way back home. 

Eren didn't understand why that was.

Every time he asked professional doctors why that happened, they all told him the same thing: something traumatic must have happened to him in his childhood and his brain protected him by blocking it all out. It was like how on the news when they report a murder and they show pictures of the crime scene, any triggering thing would be censored out to protect any young viewer from seeing the horrifying images.

The clock on the nightstand read 4:47. He better be going now before Levi hunted him down.

Eren left a note for Armin telling him he would be gone for a while and made his way for the place Levi told him to go to. As he walked, he wondered what Levi wanted with him. Did the vampire want to tell him more about vampires? Was he going to tell Eren about his past because he felt that the human boy could be trusted? Or ...

Eren stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening and cold hard dread gripping his spine in a deathly grip. Was Levi going to confront him about his self-harming? The man already knew he did it, and he would defiantly know Eren harmed himself before he went.

Eren may as well go back to that alley and present himself to any passing vampire as a meal.

"Oi, what are you standing in the middle of here for? Do you think a ghost train is going to come out of nowhere and hit your bratty ass?"

The sudden familiar voice caused Eren to almost jump out of his skin. Eren whirled around, eyes wide and panting, to find Levi standing behind him, arms crossed and boot tapping against the ground impatiently, expression saying _the fuck is wrong with you_?

"Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Eren protested, placing his hand over his erratically beating heart that so desperately wanted to jump out of his chest.

Levi shrugged.

"It's not the first time I've given someone a heart attack," he answered casually, as if giving people heart attacks was normal for him. Which it probably was. 

He sniffed the air and his eyes hardened in an almost frightening matter. He grabbed Eren's hand — his unharmed one — and pulled him across campus and into the shadows of an alley. Levi's grip on his wrist was hard, almost painful, and inhuman. Levi probably didn't even realise he was gripping Eren's arm tightly.

"Levi, can you let go of me," Eren breathed, voice laced with pain. He winced when Levi's grip hardened, almost breaking his wrist. "You're going to crush my hand."

"Shut up brat," Levi hissed.

When Levi deemed they were deep enough in the alley, he practically threw Eren against the wall, a little too hard. Eren gasped when his back made contact with the brick wall, snapping his head forward in time to stop himself from banging his head. He slid down to the filthy ground, holding his sore wrist gently in his other hand as he looked up at Levi.

The sight in front of him made him freeze in shock.

Levi was breathing heavily, his fists clenched so tightly, Eren could see his knuckles turning white despite how pale his skin actually is. His eyes were glowing brightly, a soft navy blue light that made it seem he was wearing a glow-in-the-dark mask. His fangs were extended to their full length, looking like long, sharp needles that rested on his bottom lip. They were impossibly white too, like they had never seen the day of age and anything else.

He looked like what he really was: a beautiful monster. A beautiful lie.

"Levi?" Eren whispered, eyes widening. His heart was beating heavily in his chest, the _thump, thump, thump_  of his heart pumping his blood through his veins echoing in his ears. The very thing that Levi lived off, his own delectable beverage.

Levi stalked toward him, ignoring Eren's flinch as he fell to his knees in front of him. Levi grabbed Eren's injured arm in a vice-like grip, ripping the sleeve off and unwinding the bandage in a not-so-gentle matter. Eren's six cuts stood out for the world to see, six thin red lines against his tanned skin. The one he did a couple of days ago and the ones he did a couple of minutes ago.

"Why Eren?" Levi demanded, holding Eren's wrist up so that Eren could see his own depression. "Why do you hurt yourself?"

"It's none of your business," Eren snapped, trying to pull his arm from Levi's grip, but he was too strong.

"It is my business as your guardian," Levi snapped. "This is the reason you were attacked the first time! People who self-harm are the ones who are always attacked by vampires, Eren! Do you _want_  to die so badly?!"

"Maybe I do," Eren snapped, eyes flashing. "Why do you think I do it in the first —"

_Snap_!

Eren's head was snapped to the side by the powerful force of Levi's hand, so fast he was surprised he didn't get whiplash. The alley was quiet, the echoing of skin hitting skin thundering in Eren's ears, mixing with their panting.

Levi was trembling, his shoulders shaking so badly, Eren thought he was going to fall apart like a fragile china plate. Eren stared, wide eyed, at the vampire in front of him, his hand resting against his stinging cheek. He was sure there was going to be a bruise there tomorrow, and it was going to hurt like a bitch.

"Levi ..."

"Don't ... don't talk about dying until you've actually lived your life," Levi breathed.

"But ..."

"Don't, Eren," Levi snarled, causing the human to jump in surprise at the inhuman sound. "You don't get to tell me what living your life is. You're twenty; your life has just begun."

Eren's mouth opened and closed like a gold fish, trying and failing to say something audible. "But ... aren't you ... you're ... around my age?"

Surprisingly, Levi understood what he said. "I seem to be twenty one, but that's only a side effect of being a vampire."

Eren blinked, shaking his head to show that he didn't understand.

"I'm thirty four Eren," Levi revealed, as if it was nothing. "Six years behind forty. When I'm one hundred I'll still look like this."

"So ... so vampires are immortal then?" Eren asked as if he was asking what the time was.

"Only Purebloods," Levi answered. "Why do you think we have soulmates? It'll suck to be alone for all eternity."

Once again Eren felt a burning heat known as jealousy stir inside him. _Why am I always jealous when he talks about soulmates_? Eren thought grimly.

"How the fuck should I know?" Levi grumbled. Eren's face flushed when he realised Levi heard his thought. "I can't control the mind reading thing Eren. It's quite difficult when you wear your thoughts on your sleeve."

"How do I stop it then?!"

"Stop thinking."

Eren gaped at Levi, not knowing _how_  he should react to that. Levi rolled his eyes and pulled something out of his jacket.

"By the way, here's the thing I called you to meet me for," Levi said.

He placed a wade of fabric in Eren's hands, who looked down at it with raised eyebrows.  It was forest green and was long enough to reach his ankles. Eren woundered how long Levi's was.

"It's your mantle to wear when we go on hunts. Oh, and you're be needing this."

Eren looked up at Levi as he handed him a shiny badge that had blue and white overlapping wings. Eren recognised it as the symbol of the Survey Corps. Eren then realised the same symbol was on the back of the mantle.

Eren held out his hand to take the badge, the one with the cuts on it. Levi's eyes snapped to the cuts, eyes widening.

And before Eren knew what was going on, Levi had grabbed his arm and bought his wrist to his mouth.


	10. Blood Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi is out of character as Levi but is in character as a vampire. Does that makes sense?
> 
>  
> 
> **Levi needs tea as much as I need coffee**

**Levi had told himself that he had only wanted _one_ taste**. Just one and that would be it. The sight of Eren's blood had been too powerful for him to ignore, and as if he were a puppet being controlled by a marionette, he had grabbed Eren's arm and bought his wrist to his mouth.

Eren flinched when he felt a slick tongue lick over his wounds, the pink appendage dipping slightly into his cuts. Eren shivered with a gasp as Levi gave the wounds kitten-like licks, the sensation almost ticklish instead of painful. That was, until he felt the sharp tips of the fangs pierce into his flesh.

When the first bounds of sweetness hit his tongue, Levi had almost moaned at the taste. Eren's blood tasted so good; like the finest wine made from the finest grapes. It passed along his tastebuds smoothly, making them tingle pleasurably as if they were dancing with joy. The small taste wasn't enough. Levi wanted more; to sink his fangs into Eren's vibrant blue vein, to _feel_ his heavenly blood pass along his tastebuds and slide down his throat and warm him front the inside. He _really_ wanted to drink Eren's blood and not drink anything else.

So that's exactly what he did.

When the sharp tips of his fangs broke the skin and tapped the vein, Levi's eyes closed in bliss when Eren's liquid of life washed over his tongue. It tasted exactly like Levi thought it would have. It was like being high on ecstasy and having the most powerful orgasm mixed into one. It was a drug in itself, easy to get addicted to.

"A...a...ah..." Eren whimpered when he felt the slight stinging of Levi's fangs entering his flesh. Eren winced, trying to pull his arm away, but Levi held fast. "L-L-Lev-vi, stop — stop it."

"Relax brat," Levi murmured, removing his fangs briefly to speak before those sharp canines sought out the punctures once again.

"Levi, what are you doing?!" Eren shrieked, his heart pounding faster and harder than ever before. His blood was rushing in his ears.

"You know brat, I could never imagine how nice your blood actually is," Levi murmured, licking around the pucture wounds to clean them. "Taking it from your wrist isn't good enough though; I can't get all the flavour. How about your neck ..."

Eren flinched when Levi reached out for his neck. He shuffled back away from the vampire, zipping up his jacket and putting the hoodie over his head to cover his neck. Levi wasn't acting like himself. He wasn't the cool headed man with a horrible sense of humour and prone to yelling at everyone. This guy ... was a true vampire. The bloodlust had completely taken over him, stripping Levi of his true identity and leaving behind this beautiful monster in human form.

"Levi, stop this, please," Eren pleaded, his shoulders trembling uncontrollably. "This isn't you, I know it; this is the vampire's bloodlust taking control over you." He was walking on eggshells, Eren knew it.

Eren looked up at Levi as the man froze, the silvery blue eyes he was used to being narrowed all the time widening to twice their size. Eren tried to calm his irregular breathing as he stared up at the pale man, clutching his bleeding wrist against his chest. He decided to take a chance, the adrenaline making him think irrationally.

Eren crawled toward Levi, the said man's body going rigid in shock as Eren got closer. Teal orbs stared into gunmetal, both holding the other's eyes as if they were having a private staring competition. With shaky hands, Eren cupped Levi's cheeks, feeling the soft but hard skin of the man's cheekbones underneath his hands. Eren heard Levi's intake of breath; it was quiet, but there.

"Levi, please, stop this," Eren whispered, rubbing his thumbs into Levi's cheekbones. "I know you can control it, so at least _try_. I'm not afraid of you, you just took me by surprise, that's all."

"Eren ..." Levi whispered, his fangs contracting back into his gums. Levi covered his mouth, down casting his eyes as if he was ashamed of himself — which, Eren realised, he was. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK —"

"It's not OK Eren!" Levi snapped.

Eren flinched back at Levi's sudden outburst, his heart threatening to break from the cage of his ribs. Levi's eyes widened momentarily before he collapsed forward suddenly, resting his forehead against Eren's shoulder. Eren went rigid with shock. "That's never happened before. I usually have control over this type of thing ..."

"I don't blame you Levi," Eren said out of the blue. The raven haired man looked up at Eren with surprise. "You're a vampire and I was bleeding; it was only natural. I'll admit, you did kind of scare me at first, but I knew that wasn't the real you."

"Oh? So, what's the 'real me?'" Levi asked, straightening up so that he was face-to-face with Eren. Eren couldn't help but blush at the close proximity. He never realised how good looking Levi was. He was so close ...

"You're a good leader," Eren started, thinking to the time he spent with the Special Operations Squad. They had clearly looked up to Levi, not only as their captain, leader and superior; but as a role model. "You're also loyal to humanity; you give it your all to kill vampires and protect the people who don't even know about it, despite yourself being a vampire. You kill your own species for the good of people who think you're a myth."

"Hmm ... I guess you're right," Levi murmured. Eren barely notice that Levi's eyes had dropped down to his lips, a look Eren couldn't place passing over his face.

"I can understand that —... Levi?"

Levi had suddenly cupped Eren's cheeks, like how Eren had done to him before. Eren couldn't move, couldn't think properly as Levi slowly leaned forward, closing the distance between them inch by inch.

Eren was frozen, eyes widening as reality set in and he realised what may be happening — was Levi going to kiss him? Eren's never been kissed before — he's never had an actual girlfriend before. Every time he tried dating someone, he never felt that burning passion for the person he was dating like they did for him. It just never ... _felt_ right. Eren thought it was because he could be gay, but men never appealed to him.

That is, no man until Levi came into his life.

And Eren found himself wanting to kiss Levi, to wrap his arms around him and caress his soft skin. To feel Levi's naked body pressed against his own. To be with Levi for all eternity.

Levi suddenly pulled away from Eren like he had been burned. Eren stared into his wide gunmetal eyes, wondering what had startled Levi, when he realised; Levi had heard his thoughts.

Eren's face burnt hotter than fire, his entire face going red. "Levi, I'm so—"

"It's OK," Levi quickly said, getting to his feet quickly. He wiped down his clothes as he nodded at Eren's bleeding wrist, "You should take care of that."

Eren looked down at his hand to see that blood had dripped into his sleeve.

"It's OK —" Eren stopped talking when he looked up to look at Levi, but found that the man wasn't there.

He looked around, trying to see if Levi was nearby, but saw him nowhere.

He had completely vanished.

* * *

 **Isabel and Farlan looked up as Levi burst into the room Erwin gave them in the headquarters, eyebrows raising in silent questioning.** Levi looked terrible, to put it mildly. His hair was unkempt, giving the impression that he's run his hands through it many times; his skin was pale, well, paler than usual; and his face was covered in blood.

"What happened to you?" Farlan was the one to break the silence. Isabel nodded her agreement. "Why are you covered in blood?"

"I went into a ... Blood Passion," Levi sighed.

Both of his best friends stared at him with looks of disbelief on their faces, clearly not believing him. Levi groaned, not wanting to deal with their fifty million questions.

But, before he could retire to bed for the night, Isabel started her fifty million questions. "Who was it? What did their blood taste like? Were they your soulmate? Can I meet them?"

Levi groaned and rubbed his temples, already feeling a headache coming along — which was weird, because he didn't get headaches. _Couldn't_ get headaches. Stupid Isabel and all her questions. And Levi thought all the questions Hanji would ask if they knew would be bad.

Basically, a Blood Passion is just a bloodlust. But unlike a regular bloodlust, the vampire wouldn't crave random blood. If a vampire loves someone, they would constantly crave their blood, but when —if — the Blood Passion became very bad, it can be very ... bad. If a vampire's lover was human and the vampire went into a Blood Passion, the vampire could drain them. That's why Levi found those movies where it's a human and vampire in a relationship stupid. Levi constantly told himself that he didn't love Eren and the Blood Passion was just random.

The almost kiss didn't happen either.

"He can't be my soulmate because the brat's a human," Levi groaned.

Levi walked into the kitchenette and put the kettle on boil, pulling teacups down for each of them. "Eren's new to the whole world of vampires; if I keep going into a Blood Passion around him, I could leave him severly traumatise — or I can drain him and kill him. It's not the first time that's happened, and there's no way I can live for aall eternity with that guilt."

"So what are you going to do about this?" Farlan asked.

Levi sighed as he prepared their tea. "The only thing I can think about is avoide him, but that won't exactly work because he's under my guardianship."

"And it's not really in character for you Big Bro," Isabel added, giggling.

Levi was about to give Isabel a piece of his mind when the door burst open. Erwin casually walked into the room, hand in the pocket of his trench coat and a pocket watch in his other hand, which his eyes were glued on. He looked like one of those old fashioned detectives, mainly Sherlock Holmes.

"Ever heard of knocking Eyebrows?" Levi groaned, turning away from the door to the three steaming cups of tea in front of him. Was he going to have to make another one? He was running out of his precious tea leaves. "What do you want?"

"I'm just here to tell you that there's going to be an expedition next week," Erwin told him, looking down at the pocket watch. "So it'd be best to pack things you'll need now rather than leave it to the last minute like you always do Levi."

"It's Four Eyes that leaves it to the last minute, not me," Levi grumbled, sipping his tea. Shit, Levi couldn't imagine what he'll do without tea. It was the only human beverage he could drink without being sick, so he treasured it like an old heirloom. He'll kill for his precious tea.

Isabel's eyes lit up like the lights of Los Angeles. "Does that mean we can go too; Farlan and I, that is?"

Erwin sighed, _still_ not looking up from the wrist watch. _I wonder what the fuck that thing's for,_ Levi thought. _People don't use that shit these days._

"Yes, you can come," Erwin answered, briefly looking up from the pocket watch to look at the red haired vampire before looking back down. "Also, Eren will be coming too, so Levi, you are not to leave his side."

"Wait — why are you letting Eren come?" Levi demanded, putting his teacup down so that he wouldn't clench it too hard and break it with his anger-filled strength, because if he did that he'll be _very_ pissed. "The brat has little to no knowledge about how to kill a vampire! Isabel and Farlan are alright since they _are_ vampires, but Eren?"

"Calm down Levi," Erwin sighed. "I'm not expecting him to actually _do_ any killing. He's just coming to get some experience from the others. That's why I'm going to be putting him under your care; next to you is the safest place, aren't I right?"

Levi groaned and turned away from Erwin, casually looking over his shoulder at the big as tree man. Erwin was still looking at the pocket watch. "What the fuck is with that pocket watch anyway?"

"Hanji made it," Erwin sighed, finally giving up on looking at the pocket watch and shoved it into the trench coat's pocket. "It's supposed to alert us when there's a vampire nearby. Hanji wanted me to test it on you three, but it isn't working."

"Figures," Levi scoffed, finishing his tea. "Nothing of their's actually works."

"Yeah," Erwin sighed, turning to the door. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight," Isabel and Farlan bid as Levi said, "don't fall down the stairs," as Erwin disappeared behind the closing door.

Levi finally handed Isabel and Farlan their teas before flopping down on his bed, lazily kicking his shoes off. Farlan stared at him, wide eyed, surprised at the fact that Levi did that without caring about the mess, but decided to say nothing. He didn't want to add fuel to the fire that was Levi's annoyance.

"I can't believe we're allowed to go on the expedition!" Isabel squealed, eyes twinkling. "I'm so excited."

"It's not something to be excited about Isabel," Levi sighed. "People die on these expeditions; some people _will_ die on this expedition." _Like Eren_.

"We're not afraid of dying," Farlan said, smirking. "We have died once. You're the one who killed us."

"By snapping our necks," Isabel added, sniggering.

"That was to turn you into vampires," Levi groaned. He really wanted to go to sleep, but Isabel and Farlan were making it difficult. "That was completely different."

"Big Bro?"

"What?"

"Who's Eren?"

"None of your business Isabel."

"Is he the one you went into a Blood Passion for?" Isabel made kissing noises, giggling. Levi threw a pillow at her, hitting her in the head. She only begun to laugh louder.

"For fuck sake Isabel, go to bed already!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrynotsorry


	11. Colossal Tea

**It seemed that Levi was trying to forget the near kiss, and to be honest, Eren was quite happy to forget it too.** It had just been a spur of the moment, Eren had told himself, since the atmosphere had been one of a ... _romantic_ one? If you can call it that. 

Eren also realised that Levi was sitting as far away from him at the table they were sitting at as he could get, scowling into his cup of tea. Eren sat across from him, munching on a chip as he watched Olou and Petra argue. Opposite the two were Erd and Günther, each versing each other in Mario Kart on their 3DS (Eren knew that because they had asked him if he wanted to play with them).

"I've told you a million times, you can't use bleach to clean everything," Petra was telling Olou, clutching her fork tightly, as if she was fighting the urge to stab Olou with it. 

"Captain uses bleach all the time," Olou pointed out in a gruff voice, obviously trying to imitate Levi. Eren noticed Levi's shoulders clenching. Eren wondered what was wrong with Levi. Probably annoyed at how Olou makes him sound like a grumpy old man. 

"Captain knows what he's doing," Petra pointed out, eyes narrowing. "And stop imitating him; Captain Levi does not sound like that."

"You're just jealous," Olou arrogantly smirked, adjusting his cravat. Petra shook her head, taking a sip of her coffee. 

"Why would I be jealous of _you_?" Petra scoffed, moving a lock of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. 

"Who wouldn't be jealous of _this_ ," Olou said, indicating to himself. Petra snapped something at him, he snapped something back, and before any of them knew it, they were in another heated argument. Eld and Günther had learnt to ignore it from years of experience of being in the same squad as the two, but poor Eren wasn't at all used to their bickering. 

"Uh ... maybe you two should stop fighting," Eren tried to calm them, but Olou and Petra ignored him and continued to argue over who makes the best coffee. "Guys —"

"Would you two do us all a favour and hook up already!" Levi snapped. If Eren trying to calmly speak to them didn't stop their fighting, Levi yelling at them did the trick. Olou and Petra instantly stopped, staring at their squad leader with mouths hanging open. Even Eld and Günther looked up at Levi with identical expressions as their squad mates.

"C-C-Captain!" Petra stuttered, face flushing red in embarrassment. "What gave you the impression on ... on _that_?"

"I can practically smell the sexual tension oozing off of you," Levi said matter-of-fact, but the angry look on his face betrayed his tone. "So, just hurry up and marry each other so that we can all get along with our lives."

"But there's nothing going on between us Captain!" Petra argued. Levi rolled his eyes and pushed his chair back.

"Everyone in this room can tell there is something going on," was all he said before he was gone. 

Levi had drawn the attention of everyone in the mess hall by his outburst, and that was when Eren noticed Erwin and Hanji were here too; the former was rubbing his temples as if he had a headache and the later looked as if they were trying to stifle giggles. 

Apart from Hanji's muffled giggles, the mess hall was quiet, until Erd said, "who switched Captain Levi's coffee with decaf?"

"Captain can't drink coffee," Günther pointed out. 

"I was joking."

"Don't worry about him," Erwin said from where he was sitting. "He's still sulking because I told him Eren's going on the expedition with us."

"Eren's coming with us?!" Petra exclaimed, seeming to have gotten over Levi's outburst. "Are you sure that's a good idea Commander? Eren doesn't have any experience!"

"That's exactly what Levi said," Erwin told them. "And I told him Eren will be under his supervision the entire time, but that still didn't stop him from worrying."

"Levi's worried about me?" Eren asked, smiling gently. He didn't seem to realise he was blushing at the thought of Levi being worried about his wellbeing. 

"He's just over reacting Eren. I'm sure you're be fine on the expedition," Erwin told him. He stood up from his seat, finishing off whatever it was he was drinking. "We will be having a supply check tomorrow after classes, so don't be late."

"Yes Commander!" the entire mess hall shouted, doing the salute of the Survey Corps. 

"Yes Erwin," Eren whispered, also doing the salute; placing the closed fist of his right hand against his chest, right over his beating heat. Giving his heart to the Corps. 

* * *

**"Eren!"**

Eren stopped walking and turned to see Petra running toward him, a red purse flying behind her. Eren raised his eyebrows as he took in her outfit: a red knee length dress that matched the purse, an orange jacket and white slacks. It was different from the comfortable for fighting clothes she always wore. 

"Hey Petra, what's with the clothes?" Eren asked. 

"We're going shopping!" Petra exclaimed, smiling brightly. Now Eren was astonished. 

"Aren't we going to be having a supply check _before_ we go shopping?" Eren asked, confused. 

"It's not for the expedition Eren; it's to impress Captain Levi," Petra giggled. Alright, now Eren was beyond astonished.

"Impress Levi? Why would you think I'll want to impress Levi?" Eren burst out, blushing fifty shades of red. 

"Well, when Commander Erwin said that Captain Levi was worried about you, I noticed that you were looking dreamy and blushing," Petra answered. "So I realised that you have a crush on him."

"I don't have a crush on Levi!" Eren defended himself. His face may have gotten a whole lot more red. 

"You're blushing even harder now," Petra pointed out. "I think it's cute. So, let's go shopping."

* * *

**Eren did end up going shopping with Petra, but not because he wanted to impress Levi, but because he wanted to spend time with Petra.** Well, that's what Eren told himself. Maybe Eren secretly _did_ want to impress Levi.

Petra had taken him to Trost Mall, which happened to be across from Trost University. The mall, to put it mildly, was huge. It had two floors, downstairs being the food courts, some clothing stores and small stores like beauty salons, pharmacies and post offices as well as some banks. The top floor was for the bigger stores like Kmart and electronic stores. 

"We should go to Rogue Titan," Petra said as they rode on the escalators to the top floor. "I know that Captain likes that shop and they have nice clothes."

"Is it just clothes?" Eren asked. Petra shook her head. 

"No, they sell other things like DVDs, books and video games. I also know they sell the best cleaning supplies in all of Trost, hence why Captain Levi loves the store."

"I've noticed that you only call Levi by his title and never just by his name," Eren mused. Petra chuckled in response.

"He was just promoted to Captain when the old Commander, Keith Shadis, retired and Commander Erwin replaced him," Petra explained. "I've only ever known him as 'Captain Levi' since we've been in the same squad for five years. So, I'll say it's a force of habit."

"I guess it's just weird for me to hear him be called that."

The two reached the top of the escalator and stepped off, where Eren took to following Petra to the store she was talking about. Eren followed Petra passed a small coffee place that also made donuts, the smell of them following him and making him salivate. OK, Eren has always been a sucker for donuts. 

"Petra, can I get some donuts?" Eren asked, grabbing the smaller woman's arm. 

Petra stared up at Eren, taking in his child-like excitement and sparkly eyes at the sight of the donuts. She couldn't help but think he looked cute. "Why don't we get some coffee? They come with free donuts."

Eren nodded enthusiastically and they each bought a coffee that came with a bag of six donuts. Eren devoured the donuts straight away whilst Petra put them into her purse. Eren hesitantly looked at the last donut, looking like his puppy had been kicked in front of him as he pouted. After a while of staring down at the donut, he finally decided not to eat it. Petra noticed and asked, "why aren't you eating the last donut?"

"Oh! I ... uh ... wanted to save it for Levi," Eren admitted sheepishly. Petra laughed. 

"That's sweet of you Eren, but I'm afraid Captain Levi can't eat it."

Eren stared at Petra, mouth agape. "W-w-why do you say that? Doesn't Levi like donuts?"

"It's not that he doesn't like donuts, Captain Levi can't eat human food without being sick," Petra answered. "Tea is the only thing he can have though, which is why he always has it."

"Oh ..." Eren murmured before devouring the donut. Petra laughed at his reaction before she coaxed him toward Rogue Titan. 

Rogue Titan was packed when the two adults entered the store. There were employees walking around, restocking things and checking prize tags. There were shoppers bustling about, the sounds of plastic bags crinkling and children chucking tantrums. On one side to the two were stacks upon stacks of clothing racks with women's clothing and on the other was more men's clothing than Eren has ever seen in his life. 

Petra lead him to the men's section and straight to a rack full of t-shirts with patterns and words on them. She barely went through the many shirts stacked behind each other before she was pulling out a white t-shirt with the words _I Was Born to Fight._

"This shirt defiantly goes for everyone in the Corps," Petra said, placing the shirt against Eren to see how it looked on him. Eren frowned. 

"But I wasn't born to fight like you guys," Eren sighed. He was very much aware that people couldn't just join the Survey Corps but had to be born into it. "I only joined because Erwin wanted me to."

"Yes, but Captain Levi is the same as you; he wasn't born into the Corps like us, but joined," Petra pointed out. She threw the shirt over her elbow and went back to searching through the clothes. "I think he's the first non-blood member to become captain."

"Hmm ... why did Levi join?" Eren asked. If Levi wouldn't tell him, he'll try and get it out of Petra. 

"No one really knows the reason why," Petra answers. She pulls out a plain red shirt which she holds against Eren like she did last time and throws it over her elbow. "Commander Erwin is the only one who knows. But I've heard a rumour that Captain joined because he's running from something."

"Running from something?" Eren repeated. "What could he be running from? I mean, isn't he a powerful Pureblood vampire? Aren't they the hardest vampire to kill?"

Petra nodded as she pulled Eren toward the pants section. "It's hard to imagine Captain being on the run for his life, which makes me think that the rumour is just that, a rumour. Or, if the rumour _is_ true, I'd imagine it'll be another Pureblood he's running from, one more powerful then him."

Eren couldn't imagine someone being stronger than Levi. Levi, to him, was a force to be reckoned with. There had to be a reason why he was dubbed _Humanity's Strongest. No one_ can beat his vampire kill count. _No one_ can beat his skills on the battlefield. _No one_ can beat Levi, period. The man literally had a neon sign saying ' _Unbeatable_ ' flashing around his neck. 

"Do you like these Eren?" Petra broke Eren out of his Levi filled thoughts. Eren looked over to see Petra holding up a pair of navy blue jeans. 

"I guess," Eren answered, running his hand over the denim. Eren looked at the clothes Petra was holding and noticed something that they all had in common. "What's with the dark colours?" 

"Captain Levi likes dark colours. Haven't you noticed his fashion sense?" Now that Eren thought about it, Eren realised that Levi wore a lot of black, white, navy blue and red. And his choice of clothing were clothes that made it seem he was going to a party held by rich people. Eren only ever saw Levi in casual clothing at Uni. _It's like he's an FBI agent_ , Eren thought. 

"He's said that light colours hurt his eyes," Petra explained, once again breaking Eren out of his thoughts (about Levi, of course). "If you're hoping to impress Captain and get him to like you — which I'm sure he does — you wouldn't want to hurt his eyes every time he looks at you."

"Speaking of these kind of things, what are you going to do about the Olou thing?" Eren asked. 

Petra gaped at Eren, her cheeks turning red. "W-w-what bought that up?"

"Levi was right, you do need to hurry up and hook up," Eren mused. "I can tell you like him and it's _obvious_ he likes you." >

"Ere —"

"C'mon Petra, I'll admit that I like Levi; I can tell you like Olou." Petra couldn't look at Eren so he went on, "I think you two would make a good couple. I'm rooting for you two."

Petra found herself smiling despite herself. "Thanks. I'm rooting for you and Levi too."

* * *

**Eren and Petra entered Erwin's office to find said man, Levi, Hanji, Squad Levi and two people Eren didn't recognise.** Petra made eye contact with Olou and Eren elbowed her, telling her to get it over and done with. Petra looked up at him and Eren gave her a nod.

She sighed and said, "Olou, can I talk to you in private?" Olou looked over at Erwin, who nodded at him to go. Olou and Petra left the room, closing the door behind them. Eren mentally had his fingers crossed, hoping that it would go good for them, although he was sure it would. 

"Eren, this is Levi's friends Isabel Magnolia and Farlan Church. They are Class B vampires, turned by Levi." 

Eren stared at the dirty blond man and red haired woman who were Levi's friends. , Eren thought. Levi shot Eren a heated glare, reminding Eren once again that Levi could hear his thoughts. Wait — does that mean he heard Eren's thoughts about him back at the mall? _Shit_. 

"Isabel and Farlan, this is Eren Jaeger, the one who is under Levi's guardianship," Erwin bought Eren out of his thoughts.

"So you're the Eren we keep hearing so much about!" Isabel exclaimed. In a blink of an eye she had Eren's face in her hands, tilting his head around as if she were a grandma checking over their grandchild. Eren hadn't even seen her move. "You have such beautiful eyes; at first I thought they were like mine, but now that I am closer I can see they have a mixture of blue and gold mine don't have."

Eren blinked, not knowing how he should react. "Uh ... thanks."

"Isabel, leave him alone," Levi ordered. Isabel stepped away, a shit eating grin on her face. "Eren, where were you?"

Eren's eyes lit up at Levi's question. "I went shopping with Petra. Oh! I bought something for you Levi!"

Levi raised his eyebrows in silent questioning as Eren rummaged around in the shoulder bag and pulled out a blue box that smelt strongly of tea. Eren handed the box to Levi, who stared down at it, looking like he had just won the lottery. 

"This ... this is Colossal tea, the rarest tea you can buy," Levi said, sounding like he just met his idol. 

"Really? It was only ten dollars at Rogue Titan."

Levi held the tea box to his chest, strongly resembling a teenage girl holding a poster of their celebrity crush that was signed to their chest as he stared at Eren. Isabel suddenly burst into laughter. 

"Levi and Eren sitting in a tree! K. I. S. S. I. N —" Isabel was cut off by being hit in the face with a blue box full of tea. 

_"Isabel se taire ou je vais couper votre langue!_ "


	12. Preparations

**The day before the expedition, Erwin went through everything they would be doing the next day.** Levi couldn't care less about what Erwin was saying — he's heard this speech more times than he could count — so instead he settled for drinking the Colossal tea Eren had bought him.

Ten dollars. Eren had bought the rarest and the most delicious tea that could be bought for ten _fucking_ dollars. Colossal tea usually costs from one hundred to one hundred and fifty dollars per _teabag_.

"Please marry me Eren," Levi whispered into his tea. Isabel and Farlan, who were sitting on either side of him, looked over at him with wide eyes, a smirk forming on the woman's face.

"What was that Big Bro?" Isabel sniggered. "You want Eren to marry you? Just because he bought you tea? I never guessed that Eren was wife material."

"Shut up Isabel."

"... and that is all," Erwin finished the speech Levi wasn't listening to. "Does anyone have any questions?"

"I have a question Eyebrows," Levi called. Erwin rolled his eyes as Levi asked, "what are we doing about living space?"

"Levi, I've already talked about that. And don't tell me you didn't hear; I know that you can hear a fly buzzing twenty miles away."

"Oh yes, and that fly is so annoying," Levi gruffly scoffed. "Now, tell me what we're doing for living space."

Erwin rolled his eyes. "We're going to be renting a motel near where the vampire coven is. You will be having the cleanest room — of course, since it's one of the personal needs you wrote on the form — with Eren. Isabel and Farlan will be in the room next to yours. Oh, before I forget; Eren, you need to sign a form too."

Eren, who was sitting across from Levi between Eld and Petra, looked up from where he had been tracing a stain on the table (it wouldn't have been there very long since Levi cleans the tables everyday).

"O-oh, uh, I don't have any needs Erwin," Eren stuttered. Erwin nodded at Eren.

Levi stared up at Erwin, mouth slightly hanging open. He had only just realised what Erwin just said. "Why am I sharing with Eren?"

Erwin gave Levi a _are you kidding me?_ look.

"Did you seriously just asked me that? Eren is under your guardianship, which means that he would be under your constant supervision twenty four, seven."

"That sounds more like no privacy rather than supervision."

 _It will be OK Levi_ , Levi heard Eren's voice in his head. Well, at least this mind link between them was good for _something_. Maybe if Eren got into some trouble on the expedition, he'll mentally call for Levi's help.

"So, the only things we'll need to buy are the items Mr Grumpy Clean Freak Vampire has requested," Hanji declared, taking over Erwin's role of speaking to half a room who weren't even listening. "Which means we'll need detergent, dishwasher liquid, a shit tone of Windex and bleach."

"That sounds like Levi," Farlan frowned and Isabel nodded in agreement. Levi continued to drink his tea as he pushed Farlan's head into the table, causing the people around them to jump.

"Ow!"

"We'll also need clean pillows and blankets since Levi refuses to use the ones the motel provides."

"I knew Captain Levi was a clean freak, but I didn't know he was _that_ bad," someone who was clearly listening said.

"If you have a problem with it, you can go fuck yourself," Levi growled. The person who spoke flinched in fear.

"That wasn't really nice," Hanji chuckled.

"Fuck off Shitty Glasses."

"OK, if no one hasn't got anything else to say, then this meeting is over," Erwin announced, already making his way for the exit.

Levi didn't need to be told twice. He drained the last amount of tea and went to get up, but a certain glasses wearing lunatic stopped him.

"Levi! I need your help with the experiment I'm doing!" Hanji exclaimed, grabbing hold of his arm.

Levi grimaced, imagining all the shitty germs and bacteria living on that hand Hanji was holding his arm with. He had to remember to sanitize it when he got back to his room.

"What do you want from me Shitty Glasses?" Levi asked, fighting the urge to clock Hanji in the head to get them to let go of him.

"I need some of your blood!" Hanji answered. "I want to see if I can make an anti-aging cream with vampire blood. And since you are an immortal Pureblood, your blood is the best choice!"

"Why the fuck would I give you my blood?" Levi deadpanned. "I'm a vampire; we take blood, not give it away."

"I'll buy you some of that tea you like that isn't the one Eren bought you," Hanji bribed.

Levi's eyes widened. "Earl Grey?"

"Yes, Earl Grey!"

Levi knew all too well that Hanji was using the tea to bribe him to give them his blood, but Levi was a vampire that loved his tea very much. A bit _too_ much to be considered normal. "Fine."

Hanji's face lit up like a child on Christmas morning. They squealed some incoherent things that caused Levi to wince before grabbing his arm (with their filthy hand) and pulled him toward their lab.

* * *

**The morning of the expedition was full of people bustling about, shouting things at each other and yelling at the fact they couldn't find some shit.** Levi hated the mornings of expeditions; as a vampire, his hearing was sharper than a human's, and with all the yelling, zipping of suitcases and footsteps running up and down the hallways, he always got a headache. He needed to buy ear plugs made especially for vampires, but he couldn't go into a vampire store without being recognised.

Levi pulled a suitcase Erwin had given him out of the closet, flung it onto his bed and started neatly putting his clothes in it. He had five suitcases for expeditions; three for clothes, because he couldn't wear the same clothes he wore when hunting and killing for a certain period of time; one for vampire things like his special sunscreen to stop getting sunburned (since vampires burnt easily) and fang floss (Levi was probably the only vampire that actually used it); and the last one for all his cleaning supplies, which he had not yet got from the supply closet in the hallway.

"I can't believe we're going on this expedition!" Isabel exclaimed as she shoved her clothes into her suitcase carelessly.

"We've actually came a long way," Farlan agreed. At least he was being careful with his clothes. "Hey Levi, are you going to be travelling in the same car as Eren?" Both him and Isabel were looking at him hopefully.

Levi rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue.

"Eyebrows didn't give me a choice, so yes." Levi knew it was going to be an awkward car ride since he almost _kissed_ Eren. "I'm going to go get my cleaning supplies."

Levi walked into the hallway and his eyes narrowed. There were two guys standing in front of the door, looking like deer caught in headlights. Levi recognised them from Erwin's old squad before the eyebrow man became commander. Levi used to be on Erwin's Squad before he was promoted to captain.

Levi would never admit it, but he had fun choosing who was in his squad. It made him feel like he was choosing a sporting team.

"What the fuck are you two doing standing outside my door for?" Levi demanded. The two men stiffened in shock and saluted him.

"We're sorry Captain! We got side tracked!" they both exclaimed in unison.

"Well then, stop being side tracked and go and finish packing."

The two men saluted him again and scurried off with their tails between their legs. Levi rolled his eyes and made his way toward the closet he kept his cleaning supplies in.

When Levi opened the door, his eyes widened in complete shock. Olou and Petra were pressed up against the wall, beside his mops and brooms. Petra had her arms and legs wrapped around Olou and the man had his face buried in her neck, although he pulled away when Levi opened the door. Levi's eyes zeroed in on the darkening bruise on the woman's neck.

"Captain!" Petra exclaimed in shock, her face turning as red as Isabel's hair.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Olou added in, and Levi was surprised the man hadn't bitten his tongue yet.

"I know I told you two to hook up, but I didn't tell you to do it on top of my brooms," Levi deadpanned.

He casually walked into the closet and picked up a box labeled _Levi's Expedition Cleaning Supplies_ , acting as if Olou and Petra weren't about to fuck right beside him. "Don't get cum on my stuff."

"Captain!!!" Olou and Petra shrieked as Levi kicked the door closed behind him.

No matter how much he tried, Levi couldn't get the sight of the two getting intimate beside his favourite broom out of his head. The only thing that seemed to get that image out of his head was Eren wearing a revealing cocktail dress.

Maybe Levi was a pervert and didn't know it.

* * *

**Levi carried his five suitcases out onto the curb, Isabel and Farlan right behind him, carrying their own suitcases.** There were at least five black limousine parked in front of the HQ, one for each squad. There was a man standing in front of one limo, who, after seeing Levi, made his way toward him.

"Captain Levi, let me take your stuff," the chauffeur offered, his arms held out for the suitcases.

"Oh, thanks,' Levi deadpanned, putting all five suitcases into his arms and walking off to find Erwin, ignoring how the man almost lost his balance under the weight of the five suitcases. Isabel and Farlan each dropped their suitcases by thr man's side and followed Levi.

Levi didn't have to look far for Erwin because Erwin found him instead, and it appeared he had seen what had happened with the chauffeur by the disappointed look on his face. "What's with the look Eyebrows?"

"Levi, can't you be more gentle with the chauffeurs?" Erwin sighed, sounding like he's said this a million times — which he has. "They don't have super strength like you; hell, last time you broke the chauffeur's arms when you dropped _six _suitcases in his arms."__

"Oh, I wondered why he wasn't here," Levi said as if it were nothing.

Erwin rolled his eyes with a sigh. "You will be travelling with your squad to Stohess Motel — and yes, you will be having room fifty four and yes, you will be sharing with Eren. We're going to be ambushing a coven of Class Ds who've resided in an abandoned mansion near the motel —"

"Aargh, why do they have to be in a place with dust?"

"— and we're going to be wiping them all out," Erwin finished, ignoring Levi's comment about dust. "Do you have any questions Levi, since I know you do."

"Yeah, I have a question: where the hell is Jaeger?" Levi asked.

Erwin looked around the place, seeing Levi's Squad standing by their squad car (he noticed Petra was wearing a purple scarf, like she was covering something on her neck; Erwin had to ask Levi about that later), he saw Hanji standing with their assistant Moblit and their squad, and he saw the other three squads. But he didn't see Eren anywhere.

"He's probably forgotten," Erwin frowned. "Levi, you go to his dorm and get him; I'll organise a taxi for you two."

Levi looked at Erwin like he had just grown two more eyebrows, bigger than the first two. "Are you crazy? You're going to make me ride in a filthy taxi with a brat?!"

"Don't complain Levi," Erwin sighed, rubbing his temples.

He'll be glade when this expedition was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr.   
> <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lenaackerman>


	13. Dreams in Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urg, I'm not happy with this chapter. This is more a filler for more info on vamps so Eren wouldn't be charging into danger without any knowledge. And finally able to introduce the character I wanted to for so long.
> 
> Also, sorry if this chapter is shit. I had trouble writing it for some reason, even though I had a clear view of what's going to happen. And it's literally almost two o'clock in the morning, and I can't get to sleep so this chapter is shitly (is that a word? It is now) proofread.

 

 **Eren found himself sitting on a dark velvet love seat in a room he didn't recognise.** It was dim, the only light coming from the winking candles stationed around the room. Across from Eren was a balcony, a blood red moon partially covered by dark clouds staring at him, seeming to mock him. There were no stars, just pitch black sky.

Looking down, Eren saw that he was dressed as if he were going to a formal party: navy blue dress pants that hugged his legs perfectly, a matching vest and jacket over an ironed white dress shirt. Eren realised that he wasn't wearing a tie like he expected to, but a cravat like the ones Levi wore. He tapped a shiny black dress shoe against the floorboards as he looked around.

"Would you like some wine Eren?"

Eren snapped his head to the side when he heard the female voice that addressed him. He found himself face-to-face with a woman. She looked beautiful, dressed in a wine red v-neck dress that showed her alabaster endowed chest. Her ebony black hair was done up in a French braid, two red chopsticks stuck into it to hold it up better. Her grey eyes were heavily lined with black eyeliner, and her eye-shadow was red. Her blood red lips curled into a smile when Eren met her eyes. She looked vaguely familiar, but Eren couldn't place where he's seen her before.

"Uh ... yes please," Eren answered.

The woman nodded and leaned forward, and Eren realised they were sitting in front of a table with two wine glasses, which she filled with deep red liquid. Strange, Eren didn't remember there being a coffee table in front of him. Eren took the offered glass and looked down at the sloshy liquid. He didn't really want to drink it.

Eren put the glass down and asked, "who are you?"

"Aren't you going to have a drink with me Eren?" the woman asked, steering away from his question on who she was.

Eren blinked, the urge to drink the strange liquid hitting him like a tidal wave. He took his glass back into his hand, which the woman clanked with her own. She watched as Eren blindly drained his glass, not even taking a sip to see if he liked it. Red liquid dribbled down Eren's chin, dripping onto his shirt. The woman laughed at that.

"You look like a vampire Eren," the woman giggled. Eren blinked at her in confusion.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but, who exactly are you?"

"Now, now Eren, the question of who I am is not important at the moment; but you will find out, in time," the woman said instead of answering. "Dance with me, Eren."

The woman stood up, her dress flowing over her hips and pooling around her feet. She held her arm out, looking over her shoulder at Eren expectingly. Eren sighed and linked his arm with the woman's and put the wine glass down on the table. They walked around the table and stopped in the middle of the floor. The woman wrapped her arms around Eren's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and they begun to sway to the slow music that Eren just noticed was playing.

"How are you feeling Eren?" the woman asked, staring up at Eren with twinkling gunmetal eyes.

"Oh, I feel fine," Eren answered.

The woman nodded before she pulled Eren toward her, standing on her tiptoes to press her face into Eren's neck. Eren shivered when he felt her breath on his neck. He thought she was going to bite him, but he couldn't stop moving to the music. It was like he was under a spell which left him vulnerable.

Suddenly the woman pulled away, looking at something over his shoulder. "Hello Levi."

Eren whirled around to see Levi standing just behind the love seat, glaring at the woman. He was dressed normally, not in the formal way Eren and the woman were.

"Levi?" Eren let go of the woman's waist and turned to fully face the man.

Levi walked around the love seat to stand by Eren, never taking his eyes off the woman. He pulled Eren by the arm to stand behind him, shielding the younger with his body. Despite being shorter by a good ten centimeters, Levi seemed to be towering over Eren almost threateningly. Eren shivered as the threatening aura surrounding Levi pressed against him, freezing his body from the inside.

"Why the fuck did you put Eren into a Dream Jump?" Levi demanded. His grip on Eren's arm was like iron, and Eren felt like there was going to be bruises there later.

"A Dream Jump?" Eren repeated dumbly. "What's that?"

"Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop Levi," the woman said. "Although I shouldn't be surprised, you've always been rude."

"Answer my question Helena!" Levi demanded. "What are you trying to achieve?"

"All in due time Levi," the woman — who Eren now knew as Helena — said. "You still have the mind seal on, but it's slowly breaking off."

"I don't have time for this shit," Levi growled. He pulled Eren in front of him against his chest, one arm held around his waist. Eren shivered at the close contact, his mind going to the day Levi almost kissed him.

"Levi, what are you doing?" Eren asked as Levi covered his eyes with his hand. Levi's skin felt cold against his heated skin. When had the room gone hot?

"Well, you're saving me the trouble of having to take him out of it," Helena says as Eren's vision behind Levi's hand turned sapphire blue.

When the colour faded, Eren found himself staring up at the roof of his dorm room, his breath coming in short, deep pants. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, and he could feel his bed wet underneath his sweaty skin. It felt like he had a bucket of water thrown over him in his sleep.

"How are you feeling Eren?"

Eren slightly sat up to see Levi sitting at the end of his bed, concern clear in his eyes as he analysed him.

"Levi? What happened?" Eren asked, running his hand through his sweaty hair and moving it out of his face.

Levi stared at him for a while before he answered. "You were in a Dream Jump. One of the abilities of a Pureblood is that we can get into someone's head when they're asleep and manipulate their dream the way we want." Levi leaned forward toward Eren on the bed, gunmetal eyes blazing. Eren felt his cheeks heat at the close proximity. "Eren, did she make you do anything in that Dream Jump?"

"Uh ... she made me dance with her," Eren answered. Levi rolled his eyes at Eren's stupid answer.

"I know that, I saw you two dancing," he said. "I meant before I jumped into it."

"Oh, uh, she made me drink red wine; but I don't think it was red wine, too thick," Eren answered. Levi knitted his eyebrows and looked pensive all of a sudden. "Why would she do that?"

"No idea," was Levi's answer. Eren had the impression Levi did know, but was refusing to say anything. "C'mon, let's go. We're as late as it is."

* * *

 

**"You acted like you knew that woman. Who was she?"**

"If I knew her or not is none of your business brat. All you need to know is that her name is Helena and she's a Pureblood like me."

"Are you two, like, childhood friends?"

"Eren, shut up now or I'll force you not to speak the rest of the trip."

Eren sighed and turned to look out the window of the taxi he was riding in with Levi. He still didn't know where they were going; Levi wouldn't tell him anything. All he said was he had to pack clothes for a week's stay at a motel Levi would not tell him the name of. Eren had packed two suitcases (one with his clothes and another with cleaning supplies because Eren was sharing a room with Levi and they had to clean it to the vampire's standards first) and a small bag of toiletries.

His mind wandered off to earlier, when he and Levi left his room. He hadn't expected that confrontation ...

* * *

 **Eren was surprised to find Mikasa at the bottom of the stairs.** He wasn't at all surprised to find Jean and Marco pressed up against the wall, mouths pressed against each other like their lives depended on it. Levi grimaced at them.

"Ever heard of privacy?"

Jean and Marco pulled away from each other, turning to Levi. Marco had a deep blush on his face and Jean was glaring (although his glare was basically useless on the King of glares).

"What do you want?"

Eren ignored Levi's response, instead made his way down the steps toward Mikasa, who didn't seem to notice him.

"Mikasa, what are you doing in here?" Eren asked. He could hear Levi and Jean bickering, but his focus was on Mikasa. Mikasa's eyes lit up when she noticed Eren, but a frown formed on her face when she noticed Levi.

"Eren, what is he doing here?" she asked.

"He ... uh ..." Eren begun, but trailed off when he couldn't think of an excuse. What exactly could he tell Mikasa? Oh, Levi has come to pick me up to go vampire hunting. Who exactly says that?

"We're going out to somewhere that's none of your business."

Eren and Mikasa looked over to Levi, who had left the couple to join Eren on the bottom step. Mikasa frowned at Levi, a pale hand twisting into the scarlet muffler around her neck. Now that Eren thought about it, that muffler looked slightly familiar, but he couldn't place where he had seen it before.

"Are you two dating?"

Eren almost choked on his tongue when Mikasa asked that question. "W-w-wha-a-at makes you think that's?"

Mikasa frowned, shaking her head. "Never mind. Just be careful."

* * *

 

" **Hey Levi, are you immortal?" Eren suddenly asked, breaking himself out of his flashback.** He pursed his lips and added as an afterthought, "actually, I'm more curious about the whole aging thing."

Levi looked somewhat surprised at Eren's out of the blue question, but he answered anyway, "uh ... how can I say this ... the whole aging thing is different for Purebloods and the other classes. Purebloods are the only ones who are immortal. We age the same way as humans until we're at least twenty one, and then we stop aging entirely. Class B up until Class D stop aging as soon as they Turn, but they will eventually start turning to dust when they're too old. The only way for them to survive for all eternity is to drink the blood of the Pureblood who turned them, yet that's rare because Purebloods tend to abandon their Sirees."

"Sirees?" Eren asked.

"Sires are the Pureblood who turned a human into a vampire and a Siree is the vampire who was turned."

"Vampires are so confusing," Eren muttered, turning away from Levi, yawning. God, he was so tired still. It felt like he didn't get a wink of sleep last night.

"A Dream Jump would drain your energy, so get some sleep," Levi said. He bent down and pulled a blanket from one of Eren's bag and threw it over the human man. Eren pulled the blanket tighter around him and smiled up at Levi tiredly.

"Thanks."

"Just go to sleep Eren."

Eren closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the window. The glass felt cool against his skin, like ice against his heated skin. He felt Levi's arm wrap around him and he was pulled down to rest against Levi's side. Levi was surprisingly warm, and Eren found that being inside Levi's arms was when he felt at his safest, like Levi was his safe haven and nothing could harm him when in Levi's embrace.

And before he knew it, Eren was asleep, snuggled up against Levi and blanketed in his warmth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a completely different note, and just out of curiosity, do I have any readers from Australia? I'm just curious, that's all


	14. Where I've been

I'm sorry I haven't updated this thing for a year and a half, and I'm here to explain why that is. October to Novemeber of 2016 I had the most important exams of my school life (although I completely butchered them) so I couldn't update then. Then the rest of November of that year we were getting a new internet connection, which meant no internet at all. Then 2017 rolled around, internet came back and I completely lost all motivation for this book. Then around the end of February or the start of March, I got inspirition back, and started writing again. But it was toward the end of March that everything started going downhill.

The week before my maternal grandmother's birthday (which is literally the day after Eren's) my maternal grandfather was diagnosed with cancer. He was fine then, so I could still write (but I actually had more inspiration for The Prince and the Servant than this one). But toward the beginning of May, my pop started having good and bad days, and it got to the point where he was too sick to leave the house, and because of that he missed my 19th birthday.

From that point on I wanted to spend more time with my pop, and his place didn't have internet connection. My pop had a rare cancer that couldn't be cured, but it could be shrunk, so he had appointments where that would be done. I thought he would be fine, so I started working on this book again. That was in June, and I finished five chapters. I wanted to publish ten chapters at once as an apology for the long hiatus (which are completed now). But my pop started going downhill at the start of August, and he was hospitalised in September.

On the first day of October, my paternal grandfather suddenly passed away in his sleep. I wasn't that affected by his death since he lived in Tasmania and I've only met him a couple times in my life, but he was still my grandfather, so I was sad for a day or two.

But on November 2nd my maternal grandfather passed away, and that was what affected me the most, since he was the grandfather that was always in my life. Since then and now I was with my nan, making sure she was alright, since the longest time she and pop have been apart was three minutes, and they've been married for fifty one years.

But I'm ready to move on now, and I will be focusing on this story now after getting inspiration from a marathon of the Vampire Diaries. Expect an update either tonight or tomorrow. Feel free to ask me how I'm going with it in the comments here.


	15. Blast into the Past

Levi stared out the taxi window, watching cars, trees, people and buildings rush pass in a blur. He didn't want to think about Eren being snuggled against his side, the raven's arm wrapped around the brunet — Levi purposely avoided thinking about it, taking to distracting himself with the world outside the window.

His mind travelled back to when he went to Eren's dorm room to get him for the expedition. When Levi first saw the young man, he thought Eren was dead; the boy had been pale, his limbs tangled each and every way – just simply dead to the world.

It was when Levi had gotten closer to the brat, was when he felt the vampiric energy that surrounded him, and instantly Levi knew Eren was in a Dream Jump. The only way to get someone out of a Dream Jump was to go into it and drag them out forcefully, so that's exactly what he did. Since Levi's own vampiric energy was stronger, it wasn't that hard.

He just didn't expect it to be Helena who put Eren into it.

Helena. Eren didn't have to know who she was to Levi. Levi had let her go when he ran away. She had been one of the most important people to Levi, along with his mother, Isabel and Farlan.

And now Eren.

But now ... Levi didn't know how he should feel about her at the moment. Whatever it was she gave Eren, he was sure it was blood. He could be wrong - it didn't smell like it, and Levi didn't want to worry Eren for nothing.

Eren stirred slightly beside him, bringing the vampire's attention to him. Eren had pushed himself deeper into Levi's side, completely hiding his face against him. Now that Levi could get a better look at Eren without seeming creepy, he took his time to actually look at Eren. Eren was the complete opposite to Levi - to a vampire.

Eren was like the sun, always joyful and sunny, but had a temper that matched the fierceness of that stupid ball of flame. Eren's chocolate brown hair would light up in the sun, creating a halo around the boy's head. And his eyes, they held the power of the sun behind them, so bright they hurt Levi's eyes whenever he looked into them.

Eren was the sun.

And Levi ... if Eren was the sun, Levi was the moon.

Great, now Levi was reduced to a smitten, cheesy mess. How pathetic.

Levi stared hard at Eren, fighting the urge to rest his head against Eren's. He's asleep, so he wouldn't notice, Levi thought. He winced and shook his head, turning away from Eren's sleeping face and away from the urge. There's no point on doing it. Even if I like him and his blood is delicious, it won't happen. He's human and I'm a vampire; our bodies aren't compatible with each other.

But ... Levi turned back to Eren, who was muttering something in his sleep. It can't be that bad just to feel his warmth just this once ...

Levi sighed, saying fuck it in his mind and rested his head against Eren's and closed his eyes. He's so warm ...

Levi had barely had his head resting against Eren's for a minute when a flash of golden light ignited behind his eyelids and the feeling of him falling took over his body. _Shit, I'm being pulled into his mind ..._

**~Dream ~**

_He was standing in a pure white room that appeared to have no floor, walls or ceiling; he was just standing on white. It was kinda eerie to be honest. Levi hated bright colours, especially white, because it irritated his sensitive vampire eyes._

_Yet, even as Levi looked around the whiteness, he was surprised to find that he didn't feel the burning sensation behind his eyes that compelled him to shut them like he usual did. That was when he realised: was he seeing the world through Eren's eyes?_

So this is how humans see the world _, Levi mused._ They don't have the troubles of having to squint at everything. Yet, I feel like I'm blind.

_It also didn't help that he couldn't control his own movements. Levi felt Eren turn around to see what was behind him. A rectangular golden light shone in the distance, kind of resembling a door. Levi felt his feet move against his will - they weren't actually his feet but Eren's. It was like Levi was watching a movie and experiencing everything through the eyes of the protagonist. It kind of sucked, since he didn't have any say in where he was going._

_Before he knew it Levi found himself looking up at the shining golden door, which had to be taller than Erwin, and even Mike. If Levi thought those two were giants, this door was monstrous._

Holy shit _, Levi thought. Levi has always been short - although, he'll never say that out loud - but now he felt like a mouse looking up at an elephant. If he was in his own body, he probably would have felt like an ant looking up at a T-Rex._

I've been hanging around Hanji too long. I'm not that much shorter than Eren.

Eren's going to open that door, isn't he? _Levi thought. That always happened in the movies._

_A tanned hand reached out in front of him toward the door handle, the feeling of smooth wood cold underneath his hand as the doorknob turned. The golden door opened inwards, the protesting creaking echoing in Levi's ears. Yep, Eren opened the door like Levi predicted._

_Levi was staring into a very dusty room that caused his OCD alarm bells to go off louder than Hanji's shrieking. White sheets were thrown over things that, by the shape of them, appeared to be furniture, cobwebs ascending toward the ground from the covered shapes. Boxes were carelessly strewn around the place, also covered in cobwebs. By the appearance of the place, Levi could tell it was rather a basement or an attic. Whatever one it was, Levi hated them both equally._

Don't you dare go in there brat _, Levi tried to say into Eren's mind, but he knew it was futile, since Eren couldn't hear his thoughts. Levi usually loved the fact that the bond was only one way - he didn't have the fear of Eren hearing his thoughts - but now he wished it went both ways._

_Unfortunately, nothing up in the heavens was on Levi's side, because he felt Eren step into the room, the door closing shut behind him with a loud bang. Levi felt Eren jump at the noise, but Levi couldn't give a damn. He was standing in a room that looked like it hadn't been cleaned for millenniums, dust and cobwebs on every surface of the room. Levi was literally in his worse nightmare. His inner OCD self was going to die._

I swear to anything that is up there I'm going to kill you brat _, Levi vowed to Eren, even though he knew the brat wouldn't be able to hear him._

_Something that Levi could only think to be lightening flashed in front of his eyes, a burning hot feeling passing through his body. Levi winced, his eyes shutting at the blinding light that assaulted his vision as he felt like he was being ripped in half._ For fuck sake, what's going on now? _Levi thought._

_Finally, after the blinding light and pain lessened, Levi slowly opened his eyes to find that he was looking at the room in a different position. It felt like he was standing further to the left than he previously was, and the line of his vision was lower._

_The sound of movement coming from beside him caught his attention, and he turned to find Eren staring at him with wide eyes. So it seemed whatever he felt before was him being separated from Eren's mind and to his own. So Levi was in his own head in Eren's dream._

_"Levi? How did you get here?" Eren asked._

_"The bond must have pulled me into your dream," Levi answered. "But, this has never happened before."_

_"Is it a Dream Jump?" Eren asked. Levi shook his head. Eren looked around and asked, "where are we?"_

_"Seems like an attic or basement," Levi answered. "But I can't tell which one. Shit, whoever owns this place must have never heard of a duster. I can't stand being in this shit hole."_

_Eren chuckled. "Alright, Mr Clean Freak, what should we do now?"_

_Levi opened his mouth to answer, but the sound of the door opening caused his body to go rigid. A woman walked into the room, carrying a box in her hands. She had black hair styled over her shoulder and gold eyes. Levi thought she kind of looked like a female version of Eren. Levi looked over to the boy to ask if he knew her, but he froze when he saw the heartbroken look on his face as he stared at the woman._

_"Eren?"_

_"Mama?" Eren breathed, his eyes going teary. So the woman was Eren's mother? Wasn't she dead? Were they in one of Eren's memories?_

_Eren's mother didn't seem to see them so they must be there in spiritual form. She walked to the centre of the room and knelt down, putting the box down and opening it. She pulled out a big ass dusty book and blew the dust off. Levi winced at the dust cloud, his left eye twitching in annoyance. His control over his OCD was only hanging by a thread._

_Eren's mother leaned back on her heels and put the book in her lap, which she turned to a random page. More dust flew into the air, causing Levi's eye to twitch harder. His control was barely holding thin ..._

_"There it is," Eren's mother squealed, placing her finger on the page. "Now all I have to do is memorize it."_

_"Memorize what?" Eren repeated, confused. "What does she mean Levi? Do you know?"_

_"How am I supposed to know? I'm not a wise old man."_

_"Carla?" A man with long brown hair tied in a ponytail, a beard and glasses entered the attic/basement. Levi couldn't tell what the man's eye colour was because of his shitty specs. Well, they weren't as shitty as Hanji's. "What are you doing?"_

_"Grisha!" Carla exclaimed, turning around to face him. "I found the book! And it has what I was after!"_

_"Is that your father?" Levi asked. Eren nodded, looking like he was about to faint. Levi sighed and pulled Eren to him for support. Levi was once again reminded how warm Eren was against him._

_"What is it?" Grisha asked, walking toward his wife. He placed his hands on Carla's shoulders and looked over her shoulder, reading the page she was on. When he got to the end, his eyes were wide in horror. He stepped back, shaking his head. "No. No. No. You can't do that Carla!"_

_Carla got to her feet, clutching the book to her chest. "I have to Grisha. I'm the only one who can do this, and it's what's best for him."_

_"Yes, I agree that it'll be the best for him, but going to this extreme?" Grisha said, snatching the book out of Carla's hand. "Carla, there is always better ways to go about it. Actually think about what you are doing, what the consequences are! What will happen to Rivaille? His betrothed?"_

_Levi narrowed his eyes at what Grisha had just said. No one alive but Helena knew his birth name. And what exactly does he mean that Levi has a betrothed? Levi didn't remember ever proposing to anyone in his life; he hasn't even met his soulmate. And more importantly, how did Grisha even know him? Levi has never met the man in his life!_

_"This'll effect Rivaille, yes, but not in the way you are thinking," Carla said, taking the book back from Grisha. "It'll effect everyone, except those who know of him, but never met him."_

_"Carla, stop being cryptic, you know I hate that," Grisha sighed, but he didn't look at all angry. "Carla, please rethink this. At least leave it as a plan b or c."_

_Carla sighed and looked down. "OK, I'll only do it when it's absolutely necessary."_

_Grisha breathed a sigh of relief and kissed Carla's forehead. "Thank you my love,  for not going through with this. I love you."_

_"I love you, too," Carla said back._

_"Muma? Papa? Are you in here?" the voice of a little boy asks. Levi, Eren and the couple turn to see a brunet boy who couldn't be any older than four peer behind the door, looking up at the couple with the biggest teal eyes Levi had ever seen. It was those eyes that told Levi who the little boy was, even before his parents said it._

_It was Eren._

_"What are you doing out of bed Eren?" Carla tuttered._

_"I had ni'mare," baby Eren said in his little boy voice. Levi couldn't help but think young Eren was adorable. Now Levi couldn't be more happy that Eren couldn't hear his thoughts._

_"Oh my precious baby boy," Carla cooed, thrusting the book she was holding in her arms into Grisha's chest and rushing to her son. Baby Eren looked shocked as his mother squished his cheeks together in a duck face._

_"Mama, I not three anymore!" baby Eren protested, prying Carla's hands off of him._

_"Eren," Carla started, followed by a whisper of something Levi didn't hear._

**~ End Dream ~**

_What did Carla say to Eren?_

"Sirs, we have arrived," the sound of the taxi driver's stupid voice stirs Eren and Levi from their dream.

"Oh, uh ... thanks," Eren muttered tiredly, pulling away from Levi and moving out of the car.

Levi stared at the taxi driver for a while before leaning forward, reaching forward with his vampiric energy. When he found the man's will he grabbed hold of it, satisfied when he watched the man's eyes go dazed.

"Thank you, now you will forget about this ride," Levi said.

The man nodded and dazedly said, "yes, I will forget about this ride."

"Thanks," Levi said, getting out of the taxi and joining Eren to look up at Stohess motel as the taxi drove off.

It wasn't Levi's fault he was broke. It was Erwin's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone play Titan Clash?


	16. Chapter 16

**"Welcome to the Survey Corps' twenty first expedition with me as Commander and fifty fourth all together" Erwin's voice boomed throughout the motel's corridor**. Eren stood with Levi, Isabel and Farlan in the back, the woman bouncing from foot to foot like she couldn't keep still, and Farlan was doing his best to listen to Erwin despite being distracted. Levi looked like he wanted to shove a pole up Erwin's ass.

"He seriously keeps track of the number of expeditions?" Levi scoffed. "I would have forgotten the number straight away. "

"It's funny that you say that, because you always remember how many sponges you have," Farlan chuckled. Levi sent him a glare.

"That's because I care about my sponges; I don't give a shit about the expeditions."

Eren couldn't help but start giggling like a five year old child who ate too much sweets and was about to go psycho on a sugar rush. He didn't even take notice of Levi glaring at him, which would have made him shut up any other day.

"Oi, what are you laughing at brat?" Levi demanded, sounding like he wanted to shove a pole up Eren's ass too.

"You sound like a housewife," Eren giggled, covering his mouth to muffle them. Farlan and Isabel looked over in amusement. "The way you're always cleaning."

"I'm the Alpha, I'm supposed to be the husband," Levi growled, jabbing Eren's chest, not gently either. Eren instantly stopped laughing and rubbed his throbbing chest. "My soulmate — an Omega — will be the wife, not me."

Eren once again felt a pang of jealousy at the mention of Levi's supposed soulmate. It was no secret that Eren had a crush on Levi — Petra figured it out on her own — and he didn't like the thought of Levi having a soulmate. And apparently Levi already had a betrothed; he had heard his father saying that to his mother in that dream. _Yet, I don't remember evening having a basement or attic in our old house,_ Eren thought.

"Of course you wouldn't have remembered; you were at least four," Levi suddenly said, startling Eren.

"Don't read my thoughts without permission!" Eren shrieked. Levi rolled his eyes as Isabel and Farlan chuckled.

"I can't help hearing your thoughts brat; I have no say in the matter."

Eren grumbled unintelligible things under his breath that sounded like every colourful word under the sun. Isabel patted Eren's shoulder.

"Don't worry Eren," Isabel whispered, although it was pointless since Levi would have heard anyway. "The bond would only be that way for a year, so by next year Levi can choose if he wants to hear your thoughts all not."

"Don't worry brat, I don't wanna hear you think about chicks and porn," Levi scoffed.

"I can't wait that long!" Eren protested. "And I don't like girls or watch porn! OK, I'm bisexual, but I'm pretty sure I like guys more."

Levi's eyebrows raised into his hairline. "Oh? And what makes you so sure you prefer men over women? Have you ever had a boyfriend or girlfriend?"

 _I know I like men more because I like you more than anyone else_ , Eren thought. Levi's eyes widened and he turned away, refusing to look at Eren. Eren's cheeks flushed scathing hot. Shit, Levi had heard him. Why did Eren always forget about the bond? He may as well find a sharpie and write on his arm _You have a bond with Levi. Do not think embarrassing things until September next year_. It was only November! He still had eleven months until this stupid bond could be controlled.

"Alright, if no one has any questions or complaints — I'm talking about you Levi — we'll get going," Erwin announced. "Now remember, some of you may not make it, and some of you may watch your friends get killed, but remember this: our people have gone through decades upon decades fighting vampires, losing their lives to rid the world of those beasts. And no matter what happens today, remember that we are one step away from a free world."

"You really need to write a new speech, Eyebrows," Levi scoffed. "I've heard it a million times."

Erwin stared at Levi with narrowed eyes, looking like he's used to this kind of thing. Which he probably is. "Yes, thank you, Levi. Now, let's get going."

* * *

 

 **Eren clutched the two swords in his hands as tightly as he could, keeping as close to Levi as possible.** The forest green mantle he was wearing felt warm, but it didn't give Eren any comfort despite what Levi told him when he was putting it on.

_"It disguises your human scent so that vampires won't smell you coming from a mile away," Levi had told him as he helped the boy put the forest green mantle on. "You usually smell like a shitty brat, but now I can't smell you at all."_

Eren had decided to ignore Levi's comment about his scent. "Then why are you wearing one?"

Levi hadn't looked at him as he put his own mantle on. "I think it looks cool. Sue me."

They had walked to this abandoned mansion the vampire coven supposedly were residing in, the walk having been twenty minutes long. Yet, despite that, Isabel, Farlan, Levi and his squad looked like they barely walked for twenty _seconds._ Eren's legs were threatening to go on strike!

"Stop complaining brat, your thoughts are louder than your shitty voice" Levi whispered, slowing down his pace so that he was walking beside Eren. Eren rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. "Tell me the correct way to hold the swords when killing a vampire."

"Hold them facing backwards," Eren whispered, continuing to look ahead. He turned the swords over in his grasp, so that his thumb was resting over the triggers. "Holding them backwards makes it easier to swing them around and get a better hit. By the way, why is there triggers on them?"

"It will turn the light blades on," Levi answered. "And holding the swords backwards won't make it easier to swing them; it gives the light blade more time to power up, since they're slower than Erwin when it comes to eyebrow grooming. A light blade would kill a vampire on impact; it'll also suppress a Pureblood's healing power."

"If so, then why do you guys not use it often?" Eren asked. He remembered seeing some soldiers use the swords before without using the light blades.

“Because they take hours to recharge, so we only use them them when necessary," Levi answered.

"Captain Levi is the only person in the Corps who can take out a number of vampires at once with one strike of the light blades," Eld piped up. Eren didn't notice him and Günther come up beside them.

"Captain Levi can take out a whole bunch of vampires _without_ the use of light blades," Günther put in. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Would you all stop making me out to be a legend."

"Why are you two over here?" Eren asked.

Both Eld and Günther grimaced as they answered, "Oluo and Petra." Eren looked ahead of them to see the two walking close to each other, looking like they were one person with how close they were walking to each other.

"They're being so lovey dovey," Eld winced, looking like he wanted to throw up.

"I can't stand it," Günther added, also wincing.

"You're not the one who walked in on them," Levi grumbled.

"I think it's cute," Isabel piped up, skipping beside them. "It's nice to see some romance here."

"Isabel, you think anyone who even _look_ at each other are cute," Levi hissed. "You even think Twilight is a great story — I don't understand how though."

"Twilight gives an interesting view on vampires," Isabel pouted. Levi scoffed at that.

"Interesting? I find it offensive; I'm not a fucking disco ball."

"Oh, come on Big Bro! It's fiction," Isabel protested, pouting at her Sire.

"There's a time when fiction goes too far."

Erwin's voice cut through their conversation, announcing that the mansion was just beyond these trees. Eren gulped, nervousness settling over him with its ice cold hands that caused him to shiver. Eren jumped in surprise when he felt Levi place a comforting hand on his back, the soothing rubbing warming him up enough to chase away the nervousness.

"Don't worry Eren, you're be beside me or my squad the entire time; that's the safest place to be," Levi whispered.

Eren nodded slowly, gulping down the bile that had formed. _I guess I'm just nervous Levi._ Eren didn't want anyone but Levi to hear that, so maybe Levi being able to hear his thoughts wasn't a bad thing really.

Levi looked over at him in surprise. Eren wondered if Levi was shocked that Eren had willingly spoke into his mind. Eren's eyes widened as Levi stepped toward him, the shorter man brushing against his side so that he could reach his ear. Eren shivered at Levi's warm breath against his ear as he whispered, "don't be nervous brat. I won't leave your side at all."

Eren nodded, looking down as Levi stealthily laced their fingers. Levi may be shorter than him by a good ten centimetres, but his hand was slightly bigger than Eren's.

It felt like their hands were made for each other.

* * *

 

 **They had two people join them, an auburn haired woman and a ginger haired man.** They crouched behind a bush, concealed not only by the bushes but also the trees and flowers. Eren was shocked that Levi wasn't freaking out about the dirt on his white trousers.

Although, Eren was sure Levi was going to chuck a fit later.

"Stay quiet," Levi whispered, placing his finger against his lips as he looked over his shoulder at them. "We don't know how many vampires are in there."

Isabel looked like she could barely contain her excitement as she clutched the swords in her hands so tight, Eren was surprised she didn't break them. Farlan, Levi's squad and the two newcomers looked as calm as ever. Eren looked over at Levi, who turned to meet his eye.

 _Are you alright?_ Levi mouthed. Eren nodded his yes. Levi turned fully around to face Eren, reaching out his hands to rest on Eren's shoulder.

A blurry figure jumped out from behind a tree, leaping toward Eren. Eren felt his body freeze in fear, the vampire's blazing red eyes imprinting on the back of his eyelids. His mind flashed back to the second night of collage, in that alley on his way to his dorm. Red eyes blazing the colour of what they craved, teeth as sharp as shark teeth that were made to rip into flesh and tear it apart. There was no escaping them ...

Eren vaguely felt Levi's strong arms wrap around him and leap them up into the air. Eren shrieked when he felt the solid ground be replaced by nothing but air, and he instinctively clutched onto Levi. Levi seemed to float in the air, their cloaks flapping in the breeze. Eren stared down in horror.

The vampire that attacked him growled as its prey was taken away from it, it's eyes blazing brighter in anger. It dodged an attack by the auburn haired woman and snapped its arm out, grabbing the woman's hair and pulling. Blood spurted all over the place as the woman's head ripped away from her body, the body slumping forward. The vampire flung the head away somewhere behind a bush and, in a flash, was behind the ginger haired man, whose body collapsed to the ground in two, blood swarming across the ground.

Eren screamed in shock as he witnessed two people be brutally murdered by something that wasn't even human, and he was reminded that he could have died a similar way that night, his head ripped off or cut in half like a sandwich. Not even Levi's blood would have saved them.

Eren barely notice Levi landing them in a tree before the warmth of the man's arms were gone. Eren watched as Levi leaped down from the tree, the wind blowing his raven hair and forest mantel back. Like a snake coiling to strike, Levi's arm shot out faster than Eren thought was possible, his strong hand wrapping around the vampire's neck as it went to attack Eld.

"So you think you can kill my subordinates and get away with it, huh?" Levi asked, speaking calmly, as if he were asking for directions. Eren noticed that Levi's eyes now resembled those of a cat's, the pupil slitted down the middle.

The vampire in his grasp snapped at him like an agitated snake, but Levi was too quick for it to even contemplate what was going on. Levi had a firm grip on the vampire's chin and pulled upwards. The vampire shrieked in pain as its head was slowly being pulled away from its neck. Eren felt bile build up in his throat as he saw where the skin was ripping, blood trailing down from the tears. Common sense was to look away, but Eren couldn't tear his eyes away. Levi was completely dominating the vampire, over powering it with a god-like strength.

Levi _was_ a god compared to the weak vampire.

"Maybe I should cut your limbs off," Levi said, a sadistic glint in his cat-like eyes. "One by one. You wouldn't be able to grow them back as fast as I can rip them off."

The vampire's shrieks of pain got louder as its left arm and leg was ripped off by themselves, like the air had turned into a knife and cut through the limbs. Blood dribbled down onto the ground like a broken tap, painting the green grass ruby red. The discarded limbs slowly turned into dust, which was carried off by the wind. The right limbs were both ripped off too, more blood dripping on the ground and the dust being taken away from the wind. The vampire's cries had reached a crescendo.

"Captain, you should stop this," Petra yelled, her eyes wide with shock. "The vampire's screaming will attract attention."

"Let them come," Levi growled, looking up. He caught Eren's eye, green to gray. "I'll kill them all."

"Captain —"

Levi ripped the vampire's head clean off its body, which turned to dust before it hit the ground. The head dangled from Levi's hand, surprisingly not turning into dust as blood dribbled to the ground.

Levi turned to Isabel, Farlan and his squad. "You lot, come with me." He turned to Eren in the tree. "Eren, you stay up there."

"It's not like I can get down," Eren grumbled, but Levi was gone in a flash of green and black.


	17. Chapter 17

I have rewritten this entire book. Click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509335/chapters/33521433) to read


End file.
